


It's fucking on

by Calla_Lilalma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Also MuraHimu roommates, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't mess with a pissed off Kasamatsu, Drunk Kise is a smooth talking casanova, Fake/Pretend Relationship, He will make Kise dance in hot carbon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really need to sleep, Kikasa roommates, M/M, Not Me!, On Hiatus, Post-Canon, Psychology student!Himuro, Swearing, Who said Kasamatsu can't be smooth too?, endgame Kikasa & MuraHimu, engirneering student!Kasamatsu, no extra game, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lilalma/pseuds/Calla_Lilalma
Summary: "There is no one prettier than me"We'll fucking see about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hei! It's me again!I had midterms this past month so I didn't write shit and now that I am free for a few days, I started writing every idea I have, even if it's only a couple hundred words. I'm too scared of forgetting them!  
> It's currently 4am and I have no strength to edit this further, but at the same time, I didn't want to postpone posting it. So the days when I cannot write, I will edit this, with a fresh mind!  
> I'm already afraid that my future self, who got proper sleep will hate it and me (the past self for writing it)
> 
> I warn you, it's bound to have mistakes and the updates will be irregular because I suck at schedules. So the next chapter may come in a week, a month or more. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic!

When Yukio left Kaijo to attend university, he was a bit sad to leave his old team behind. They were close with each other and he finds himself missing them. All of the third years are going to different universities, so he was a bit anxious to enter university on his own, without knowing anyone.

On the other hand, he didn’t have to babysit Kise all the time.

Don’t get him wrong, he respects the other’s talent in basketball and honestly he has grown up since his bratty self showed up for practice that first day. But still, it was exhausting trying to discipline someone that flamboyant. Hopefully, there won’t be a problem for the remaining year. After that he hopes the following captain will be adequate and so on.

He shudders at the thought of Kise being a captain.

His freshman year in university was mostly about adjusting. The classes he had were challenging but he enjoyed most of them as they involved math, a subject he was good at. Being a civil engineer wasn’t an interesting career according to many, but it is what he wanted since middle school.

He made a few friends from his classes and surprisingly he started talking more normally with girls. Many of them understood that he wasn’t the best at it but they remained patient. He started also hanging out with them as friends, going to the movies and festivals. Two of them were in a relationship with each other and helped him discover that he was bisexual.

It was a night were they went drinking. It wasn’t Yukio’s thing but the stress of the exams made him want to let loose.

And he did, maybe a little too much.

They were a the club and his two girlfriends pulled him on the dance floor. He wasn’t sober enough to refuse their smiling faces. He felt like a third wheel but that thought was instantly pushed out when a muscular arm went around his waist and pulled him towards him.

On instinct he turns around, ready to drunkenly punch the guy when he saw his face. He finds himself staring at him, fist still held in the air and all kinds of dirty thoughts enter his mind. He would be ashamed, but he was wasted so he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t register what the guy was saying when Yukio pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He could hear his friends gasping from behind him, they didn’t know that about Yukio, as he looped his arms around the taller man’s neck.

After that, he is embarrassed to admit that he passed out from the alcohol.

When he woke up again, he was at his apartment with his friends right beside him. A striking headache comes to him, making him grunt in pain.

When he asks them what happened, they start giggling good-naturedly at him and say that he hooked up with some guy and then passed out in the middle of the dance floor. The memories from last night are a blurry as he tried to recall the guy he was sucking tongues with.

He was taller than him and muscular, that’s for sure. He remembered blonde hair and an ear piercing. The lips he kissed were plump and experienced as the make out session went on.

His head was too much of a chaos to remember details but he remembered seeing the guy and his first thought being that he looked like …

His eyes widen comically. _No way…_

There is no way he hooked up with someone because he looked like _Kise_?

God fucking dammit! There is no way Yukio has a crush on his annoying junior and learning about it just now!

He dismisses it immediately. It's just bullishit his drunk mind came up with.

He goes back into his routine, pushing out the thoughts of Kise or the Kise look alike. He focused on his studies and he never drank again.

By the time his third year came, he laughs at himself for even suggesting that he likes Kise.

 

His laughter was cut short when the doorbell rang and he found his one and only blonde junior at the other side of the door, smiling like the sun and blinding him.

“Kasamatsu-senpai!” he greets, like it’s another day in high school and not actually them meeting after two years.

“Kise?” it was the only thing he could say, beyond stunned “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to stay with you of course!” he almost sees the tail wagging like crazy behind him and Yukio glares when he registers the words.

“No way!” and closes the door on him.

His heart is beating faster, like a drum in a rock concert. He hasn’t seen Kise in two years and the changes he’s done leave Yukio breathless.

He has a feeling that Kise got a little bit taller (how dare he?) and his hair is shorter, showing his earing. His face has lost the little remains of baby fat and now his face is angular and masculine. His attitude seems more coy, and the eyeliner he always wears makes his already cat like eyes even more irresistible.

Yukio slaps himself for the last thought.

“Senpai please open the door!” Kise whines from the other side.

“Who the fuck told you that you’ll stay with me?” he growls.

“Moriyama senpai told me you’re here and attending the same university so it’s only logical to stay together” 

 _Seriously fuck you Moriyama_ he curses. 

_Wait…_

“You got accepted here?”  he exclaims surprised.

“Of course. They have fashion designing courses here that are really good!”

“Weren’t you going to be a pilot or some shit?”

“My vision got a little worse during those years so they didn’t get me” the sad tone in his voice makes him open the door. Kise is pouting sadly but the instant he sees Yukio, he brightens up again and pushes him aside to get into the apartment.

“Hey, who told you you could come in?” he kicks him in the shins. Kise topples down on the floor making a fake yelp of pain. Yukio shakes his head. He’s gotten worse from him, that faker.

“As much as I like our lobby, it’s better to talk inside”

“It’s not our lobby! I didn’t say you could stay!” he yells and kicks him again.

“Senpai please!” Kise pleads “The apartment is close to campus and the popular area so it’s really convenient! I’ll get a part time job to share the rent!”

“No”

“Please senpai!” for the mature face he has gotten over the years, Kise’s puppy look is still as childish as it’s always been.

But Yukio is still not buying it.

“No”

Kise’s expression deflates and he stands up. Yukio is relieved to see that he finally got through to him, but then Kise leans his face close to his.

“Do you really not want me here senpai?” he asks in a low voice that sends Yukio shivers down his spine and his mind into uncharted waters.

He gulps loudly as he tries to keep his expression stern. But the heavy sadness in Kise’s eyes makes his will weak.

He doesn’t remember being such a pushover during high school.  But then again, he did make out with a guy because he looked like him a year ago, his brain is letting that subject drop.

In the end, he sighs “You take the guest room”

Kise gives him a brilliant smile and pulls him into a bone crushing hug that doesn’t have Yukio swooning over his scent and muscular body.

It seems high school wasn’t done on making him a complete piece of art after all.

When he lets him go, he takes his many suitcases (what the hell is he carrying in those?) and started opening every door in the apartment until he found the guest room.

Yukio rubs his temples and takes deep breaths.

 _It can’t be that bad_ , he reasons with himself as he hears clattering from the occupied room.

~~

He changes his mind after the third week.

Rooming with Kise Ryouta is an absolute nightmare.

It starts in the mornings, when he and Kise wake up at the same time due to their morning lectures.

Yukio has to actually race Kise to the bathroom in order to get ready. Their rooms are in almost equal distance to the bathroom so no one has the advantage.

In the cases Kise wins, Yukio has to wait over half an hour for the blonde to get ready. Worst case scenario, he goes as he is to the lectures, which is embarrassing to him because he wants to be appropriately dressed and washed.

After the long time in the bathroom the next trial to Yukio’s patience comes. The fact that Kise can’t cook for shit.

The one time he volunteered, he burned fucking eggs!

Yukio showed him how to make something easy but with no avail. It looks like Kise’s perfect copy works only for basketball.

He also has to make sure the brat doesn’t drink the milk or juice straight from the carton. He kicks him in the back every time he does so, hoping that the blonde will have a pavlovian response and stop doing it.

All in all, for someone that appears to be so proper and princely like, he acts like a brat who doesn’t know what a glass is.

Yukio hates himself that his crush hasn’t died out yet, even after seeing all this.

His traitorous heart still skips a beat every time he sees him out of the shower shirtless and wearing only a towel around his waist. When he comes out first off the bathroom and his golden hair is ruffled up in all directions and his eyes blink slowly from tiredness.

There are many other things that make Kise insufferable, like his loud voice when he talks on the phone, the shitty screamo music he put on (he would so much preferred pop songs over this) and the fact that he never puts his white and coloured clothes in different laundry baskets.

They ‘d all drive Yukio insane.

If there wasn’t _that_ thing. The worst habit Kise has.

 

And that is going to group dates every single day and getting wasted.

And wasted Kise is the fucking worst brat he has to deal with.

Firstly, drunk Kise is a coy player. His flirting skills are enhanced and with that slight alcohol flush on his face, he is able to bring home whoever he wants.

Yukio can give a fifty page detailed report on everything that happens each time Kise brings someone home, be it boy girl or other. Sometimes he brings more than one.

He will be forever grateful for the invention of headphones, the only things that separate him from having nightmares and his heart broken even more.

He has started playing it safe and coming out of his room later in the mornings in order not to deal with his one night stands or short term relationships.

Which brings up the second thing, hungover Kise demanding Yukio to feed them all. He bangs the door over and over until Yukio caves in and makes breakfast for him and his ‘companions’

Most of whom he admits are nice people. There is the occasional clingy one that ends up slapping Kise because they wanted a relationship, but all in all the other were cool.  He got two recipes, one free cinema ticket for every movie he wants (as an apology for all the noise), many propositions for threesomes, foursomes and orgies that made all the blood rise in his head and a lot of cool acquaintances from school to talk to.

So it’s not like he hates them , it’s just the fact that they are doing those things with the person he likes.

 

It’s not Kise’s fault for wanting to have fun (although he really has to slow down on the alcohol), it’s his for having those feelings.

Because as much as he complains about Kise’s flaws and annoying habits, it’s not like he has none of those. He cleans too loudly, he plays his movies too loud and he despises doing the dishes.

Yukio wouldn’t change the moments when Kise let him ramble about a shitty day he had, when he would be the one preventing him for pulling all nighters to study for an exam, when he would drove away the one night stands that caused a scene reminded Yukio why he respected Kise as the ace of Kaijo then and as someone he deeply cares about now.

Rooming with Kise is hard, but being in love with him is even harder.

~~

Yukio was studying on his physics project that is due to two days from now. He had already finished it but he is constantly looking over it, in case there is a need of any changes. You can never be too careful.

It’s quiet in his room. So when the phone rings, he jumps a bit. He sees the number that’s calling him and rolls his eyes.

“I swear to God if have forgotten your keys, I’m going to end you” he warns.

“Heyyy Kasa-kun!” a familiar feminine voice greets him instead of the usual whiny ‘Kasamatsu-senpai’

“Hello, why do you have Kise’s phone?” he tries to be polite but worry slips slowly into him.

The girl laughs “Don’t you worry your frowny little head Kasa-kun! Ryo-chan is fine! well, more like passed out for drinking too much…” The voice trails off.

He sighs tiredly. He’s is in no mood to get angry at this hour “Where are you?”

 

He arrives at the address after a fifteen minute walk. He enters the bar and before he can ask around he hears someone calling his name.

He walks up to the table, where most of the people including Kise, are laying around out like a light. One of the girls, the one that called him and one of Kise’s brief relationships, grins at him.

“I’m so so sorry for dragging you here like this” she says distressed and Yukio feels sympathy for her.

“No worries, how many taxis do you need to call?” he teases.

The girl groans, rolling her eyes “Four! And I have to take two of those drunkards to the station.”

“I’ll call them, you better leave now if you don’t want to miss the last train” her eyes brighten at that.

“Thank you so much Kasa-kun!” she pecks him on the cheek and Yukio feels proud of getting this far. If it was his high school self, he would probably join Kise in passing out “Ryo-chan is so lucky to have you” she tells him, in a softer voice.

Ah, must be one of those that know about his feelings towards the blonde. He must hide it better the next time he brings someone over.

Calling the taxis isn’t much of a big deal, but taking Kise to their apartment is. He pulls one of the taller’s arms around his shoulders and starts dragging him. Kise is completely unresponsive so he is dead weight for the whole walk. Yukio doesn’t hesitate swearing and scolding him while he drags him home, preparing for the next day where he can say the exact things to a sober and hungover Kise.

His muscles are embarrassingly sore when he finally lays Kise in his bed and he tries to take of his clothes to make him sleep, blushing during the process. Now all he has to do is pull the covers on him.

But he’s suddenly pulled by the waist towards the bed and he yelps, finding himself lying on his back.

And looking straight into Kise’s almond eyes.

None of them speaks for a while, and Yukio is reminded of that night at the club with the stranger, the thoughts in his head clearer now that he’s sober. They still make him blush.

When Kise put his head between his neck and his left shoulder he breaks the silence.

“What the hell are you doing?” his voice is higher and less intimidating than he’d have wanted.

He feels the coy smile on the other’s lips.

“Hmm? What does it look like sen-pai” the last word is spoken seductively slow and Yukio gulps.

“Get off of me, you brat” he says weakly.

Kise finally lifts his head and looks at him “You don’t want that”

“I said it so I want it”

“You say a lot of things you don’t mean senpai.” he laughs breathlessly. Then he whispers in Yukio’s ear “like that you don’t like me. You’re a liar senpai.”

Yukio feels like cold water has doused over him, his eyes widen and he becomes panicked.

“I’m not lying, stupid!” he exclaims in a loud voice.

But Kise is undeterred “of course you are” he sing songs “Do you think I don’t watch how you look after I bring someone home? How you moan when you think no one can hear you?” every word is like a stab to Yukio’s heart and his panic is getting worse.

But Kise has one more question, one that stamps a seal to his suspicions.

“You wanted to be you here instead of them, every single night, didn’t you?”

Kise is hovering above him, trapping him with his strong limbs and looking like a predator looks at his prey, like when he was on the zone on that game against Too.

Like he is going to fight with every single fiber of his body to get what he wants.

And Yukio’s traitorous thoughts are answering to his last question with eager yeses and  cursing the distance between their lips.

But instead he says with a steely voice he’s proud of “Don’t get so full of yourself you spoiled brat”

Kise has the nerve to laugh “You say that, but you’re already charmed senpai”

Yukio manages to push him off, making Kise lay back down on the bed.

“Sooner or later senpai, you’ll give in” Kise says cockily.

 _Challenge fucking accepted_ Yukio thinks as he slams his bedroom door shut and angrily goes to sleep.

~~

The next day he wakes up first, goes to shower and prepares breakfast for him and Kise.

When the blonde wakes up, he’s holding his head into his hands and sits on the chair groaning.

“Hey, don’t die here” he scolds.

“’mornin ‘enpai” is the grumble he earns.

Yukio decides to test the waters about last night's events.

“Do you remember what you did last night?”

Kise snaps his head up but a second later he hisses in pain “I remember drinking a lot and then being moved… Why? What did I do?”

“Nothing except making me drag your dead ass here”

“Well it’s not like senpai had any plans” the fucker grins at him.

“You never fucking know”  Yukio snaps.

Kise doesn’t stop smiling and he wants to punch his perfect teeth out “But, anyone you brought here would be intimidated by my beauty”

“Maybe they are prettier than you”  at that statement Kise straight out burst out of laughter, clutching his sides and small tears are on his eyes.

“Really funny senpai. There is no one prettier than me.”

Yukio goes to reprimand him again but an idea strikes him like lightning.

He ends up playfully ruffling Kise’s hair with a grin, leaving the other stunned as Yukio takes his back and leaves to his classes.

The day is beautiful and he has a plan to completely demolish Kise’s colossal ego. He did it once the first time they met, he can do it again. He’s used to putting him in place.

But now he will need an accomplice that will meet his requirements.

The question is, who is more beautiful than Kise Ryouta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei everyone!! It's me again with a new chapter! And an early one at that! Hell Yeah!
> 
> As you see I changed the number of the number of chapters this fic will have. I say don't let that get to you because i have no idea how many chapters this fic will have. All I know it's that it's more than 5 but MOST DEFINITELY less than 10, the indicated number is just to keep myself in check and not lose track of the fic! 
> 
> I'd like to thanks all of you wonderful readers for giving this story a chance! It means the world to me! Everyone who left a kudo a comment, also thank you! I was grinning like a damn fool while reading your comments! THANK YOU EVERYONE! 
> 
> So.... *Ahem* *Arnold Schwarzenegger voice* GET TO THE CHAPTER  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Does it really show that I have no friends?

After a week of searching, and by searching he means looking around the campus and trying his best not to appear like a stalker or a creep, he finds himself losing hope.

Maybe his own biased consciousness is telling him that maybe Kise is right. Maybe he is the most attractive person Yukio has ever seen.

His logical side is kicking him in the back from thinking like this and that even if Kise is considered beautiful by many people, his arrogance is not justified.

He wants to make the brat choke on his drunken words from that night and if that means that he has to be petty and childish, so be it. The fact that Kise thinks that he can effortlessly and superficially get into his pants, _his_ of all people, leaves him fuming in his current seat in the library. Some of the people that sit near him are sending him worried or annoyed looks and he takes deep breaths to calm himself.

He must keep looking, and even if he fails he will never, ever cave in to Kise’s whims.

The advanced mathematics textbook in front of him screams for his attention and Yukio decides to focus on that. He starts reading it casually and slowly is pulled in by the familiar world of numbers and logic, where Yukio thrives.

~~

His salvation comes when he’s not actively looking for it.

He’s sitting in one of the coffee shops right outside campus, calmly drinking sweet tea and making the grocery list for the weekend. They aren’t tight on the money but Yukio feels more secure when he has an decent amount of money saved for emergencies. His tutoring job involves math and physics and guitar and it pays well because they are popular things to teach. Along with Kise’s job as a waiter in some café Yukio has never heard of and frankly doesn’t care about as long as the blonde doesn’t do anything illegal or stupid, they are pretty comfortable on their expenses.

He’s torn between which brand of meat he should get when he hears a soft voice calling his name from behind.

He turns around slowly to face the caller and he’s immediately left in awe.

Fate has finally listened to his prayers and sent an angel to help him.

And that angel hears to the name Himuro Tatsuya.

They met briefly at Kuroko’s birthday party but didn’t interact too much, just enough to introduce themselves to each other. Yukio’s first thought was ‘finally a sane person to talk to’ but before he had the chance to interact any further, the giant from the generations of miracles took him away. Then, Himuro had given him a small apologetic smile that showed that they shared the same thought.

Himuro hasn’t changed a lot, but the few details that have are striking. His silky looking black hair is a little longer, touching his jaw but still covering his left eye. He still broad shoulders and muscular figure now seems a little leaner. The smile he gives Yukio makes his beauty mark lift up the slightest, the only dark spot in his pale skin.

Himuro looks even more breathtaking than he remembers.

They are staring at each other and he realizes he hasn’t said a word. He mentally groans for forgetting his manners.

“Himuro-san. It’s been a while”

“Indeed. May I sit here? Or perhaps you’re busy?” the raven nods at his table.

Yukio shakes his head “Not really. Sit, I’d like some company.” He releases a breath of relief when Himuro sits right across from him.

The moment he does, the waitress is literary running to their table to get Himuro’s order, a black coffee with two spoons of sugar. She writes it down and leaves reluctantly.

Yukio decides not to comment on it. By Himuro’s expression, he must be used to it.

Instead he grabs another subject “I didn’t peg you for a black coffee person”

Himuro chuckles a bit “I didn’t peg you for a sweet tea person either. Besides it’s been a long day and I’m pretty tired”

“You study here?” Yukio is surprised he hasn’t at least heard about him from gossip from around campus. Handsome guys like him are frequently talked about. Kise sure is, even by people older than himself.

“Yes, first year of psychology. I took a gap year to visit America and decide what to study.”

“Seems tough.”

Himuro shrugs and Yukio thinks that even his fucking shrug is elegant as fuck “I manage most of the time. What about you?”

“Engineering” Himuro’s visible eyebrow raises at that.

“Really? Seems interesting” Yukio is surprised but the statement. It’s an unpopular opinion thinking that his major is interesting, especially for people who study humanitarian sciences. Even some of his own classmates hate what they study. It’s refreshing seeing stereotypes like that being broken.

“It’s just math” he grumbles, embarrassed.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not and you’re just simplifying things for me. For your information, one of my options of a major was to be a mathematician”

“Really?”

“Math was my best subject in high school.”

“Mine too! Why did you change your mind then?”

Himuro his index finger under his chin “You can say that trying to understand the human mind seemed more compelling”

Yukio laughs “You mean it’s easier to make people do what you want” he jokes but then hesitates a bit. It’s not like him to be that open to people he just met but Himuro’s aura relaxes him. He hopes he didn’t overcome his boundaries.

Luckily the other smirks and indulges him “You make me sound like a super villain Kasamatsu-san. I don’t appreciate it”

“Am I wrong?”

Himuro laughs angelically, although in this conversation it’s deeply ironic “Not in the slightest”

~~

They stay in that coffee shop, talking like they are old friends bonding over their bizarre math fascination and the fact that the both room with members of the generation of miracles.

“Seriously?” Yukio asks when he tells him that “that lazy glutton?”

Himuro doesn’t hesitate to shot back “Says the one rooming with a person that probably has stalkers in every corner.”

Yukio holds back a sigh “Yeah… he probably does, with so many flings” he says with a bittersweet tone.

Himuro’s gaze turns sympathetic, but thankfully not pitying  “I’m sorry, it was rude of me to assume such a thing”

“It’s fine, I started it. Let’s agree that we don’t have the most normal roommates” he tries to laugh it off.

The other doesn’t comment on it “Alright.  But I must say that you’re right about Atsushi having quite the appetite. He reminds me of Taiga sometimes.” That gains a genuine laugh from Yukio, remembering that time in the dinner with Seirin’s players.

They exchange stories about their roommates’ antics, some fond, some less so, but definitely not boring. He refrains as much as possible to mention Kise’s former partners, for the sake of his sanity.

Their meeting comes to an end when Yukio has to leave for one of his tutoring sessions. Luckily Himuro asks for his number so they can meet another time.

“I enjoyed your company Kasamatsu-san” he smiles and Yukio low key swoons along with most of the shop’s costumers, although he tried desperately not to show it.

When he gets home he is in a good mood, humming lowly some senseless tune. He hangs his coat and bag and goes to the kitchen to take a snack before he does a short first draft on his communications report.

He realizes that the apartment is too quiet, usually Kise would greet him cheerfully the moment he arrived, like a dog greeting his owner, but now there is no sign of him. His shoes are at the entrance, thankfully alone, so it’s certain that he’s here. The apartment isn’t very big so there are so many places he could go.

He looks at the obvious choice, his room, and finds him there, lying of his bed with his casual clothes on, sleeping heavily. Deep breaths come out from his parted lips and Yukio just stares at him.

Kise’s face is peaceful, devoid of the cockiness he usually carries. His sleeping position is ridiculous, laying like a starfish in the bed, half of him just hanging in the air because the bed can’t fit all of him.

But Yukio’s bed can.

He blushes but he has long given up on denying these thoughts. It’s objectively true that Yukio’s bed is larger and can fit Kise in it. Perhaps it can fit both of them. If not, they would be ‘forced’ to sleep close with each other. Maybe Kise would have to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, just in case Yukio rolls off and falls. He does that sometimes even when he’s alone and falls asleep while stressed. But something tells him that Kise sleeping next to him would have a calming effect on him.

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. There is a blanket in the living room couch and he takes it to cover Kise. He doesn’t bother taking off his clothes, the last time it happened was disastrous and maybe the closest thing he would get to do with him.

 When he’s back in his room, he tries to focus on his report, but with no avail. His thought are all over the fucking place, going from spooning with Kise to fake asking Himuro to be his boyfriend. The latter sticks a bit more as the doubts start swirling out of control. He just met the guy and he doesn’t even know if he likes guys. But even if he does, there is no way Himuro will listen to his stupid plan, let alone agree. What if Himuro isn’t single? There is no way someone like him isn’t getting serious confessions all the time. Yukio on the other hand has only dated two people, a guy and a girl, only going all the way with the latter. He dated the guy on his second year but soon broke up because there was no future in their relationship. It was only about experimenting with each other and even that was half assed.

 

He groans as he crawls to his bed, exhausted yet unable to sleep. He twist and turns, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

The notification from his phone echoes like a bomb in the silent room and he lazily picks it up.

His guilt is increased tenfold when he sees that it’s from Himuro.  ‘I had a good time today and I was hoping to meet again. Tomorrow at the same place 1o’clock ?’

He hesitates a bit before he guiltily types a quick ‘sure’.

 

The next morning he finds himself lying on the cold hard floor.

~~

There have been meeting for a week straight and still Yukio hasn’t grown a fucking pair to confide in Himuro.

The spot when they first met has become a regular meeting place, same table and all. Their schedules allow them to meet a specific hour, one that doesn’t have many costumers. He finds it amusing seeing the waitresses racing to take their order. Or more likely Himuro’s. Yukio becomes invisible and he has to clear his throat to the point of straight up growling to get their attention. Himuro always gives him a sympathetic smile, sometimes ordering for him when the waitress or waiter is more persistent than usual.

Himuro is easy to talk to. Interesting and mysterious in his own way and sharing interests helps a lot. He’s entranced by hearing him talk about an interesting book he read or some darker aspects of psychology, even if the subject makes him a bit horrified.

Many times over, the conversation falls to the ‘miracles’ they room with, even if they are anything but. From what Himuro has told him, the purple-haired giant is constantly seeking snacks in the house and whines when they have none. But the way Himuro’s voice and eyes shift towards a more fond tone indicates that he’s amused by the situation.  But seriously, what is with unusual color hair and bratty attitudes that need to be babysat?

Speaking of those, Kise’s running streak of bring people home hasn’t changed at all.

Thanks to Yukio’s long and patronizing lecture about how to be a responsible adult, he has cut down on alcohol and drinks only on special occasions. Yukio has declared that he won’t be dragging him back again if he gets smashed.

Which is a fucking lie because he totally would do it the moment Kise asked him. But even so he has to put some sense into his junior’s head.

But unknown people come and go in his apartment more times that he’d have wanted. And he would’ve wanted those times to be zero.

At some point, he started feeling numb wherever he accidentally heard a moan or a laugh from the other room . The thought that Kise’s brought somebody as he is walking home is frequent and nonchalant as the thought ‘God fucking dammit, he finished all the shampoo already’. He might get more pissed for the latter even because Kise changes hair products all the fucking time and those things are fucking expensive.

_The numbness is good_ , he repeats in his head. At least his eyes won’t get watery for Kise’s Casanova ass anymore.

_The numbness is good_ , he might have a chance to move on. To drop off his petty revenge along with his feelings for him and be like they used to in high school.  To be actual fucking friends and not having Yukio’s useless feelings get in the way. To enjoy Kise’s good personality traits without getting his hopes up and properly scold him when he’s being an asshole.

All of those things are thrown out if the fucking window, when one afternoon he comes home earlier than usual.

The first clue is the messily thrown shoes on the entrance. Although that by itself is not unusual, the thrown shirt a few feet away is more than telling. It’s a navy blue long sleeve sweater that he’s sure it’s Kise because it’s Yukio who does all the laundry and knows all the articles of clothing they both own.

Then there is a clear moan for near him. It does not sound like it’s coming from Kise’s room.

His heart is going a hundred miles per hour as he slowly steps further into the house.

He wishes he had left the moment he saw the shirt, to keep himself in the illusion of getting  over him, so he didn’t have to see Kise in all his glory passionately making out with another guy on his, no their, kitchen counter.

The nameless guy is sitting on it, shirt unbuttoned, arms around Kise’s neck and moaning Kise’s _first fucking name_ , who is standing between his legs, firmly holding the first guy’s hips and grinding them with his own.

Yukio feels a lot of things at once. He can’t tell what most of them are. Maybe crushing sadness? Maybe like a knife is twisting on his naive heart? Maybe denial for what his own two fucking eyes see?

But he can tell one. One that most would say he feels all the time. Anger.

Seething fucking anger.

“what the fuck?” his voice is indeed angry but not the usual angry that he constantly has when he’s pissed off. It’s so contradictory that he feels his blood boil so fucking much yet his voice is as cold as absolute zero.

The two _lovebirds_ jump at the sudden sound, immediately pulling away from each other. Yukio briefly notices that both of their pants are unzipped. If it was some other time, he would probably be blushing like crazy at seeing Kise’s clothed bulge, an indication that he’s hard, but not now. Now he’s focused on their surprised expressions, the unnamed guy trying to cover his own bulge by zipping his pants and clumsily buttoning his shirt to hide his shame.

There is a heavy silence that Yukio fucking dares them to break as he crosses his arms on his chest, shoes still on and his bag still on his shoulder, ready to leave whenever.

Kise takes his dare and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly “Hey senpai….. I thought you wouldn’t be back until later”

“Obviously” he states as icily as before “one of my classes got cancelled. So…” he looks back and forth at them “the bedroom wasn’t comfortable enough, huh?”

“it’s not that—” Kise starts.

“How many times have you done this when I’m not here?”

Kise doesn’t even look at him in the eyes.

“God fucking dammit Kise!” he finally snaps, the loudness of his voice catching them all, including himself, in surprise “I didn’t think you’d be such a fucking idiot to not respect that we fucking share this house!” it’s not the whole reason why he’s angry, he knows, but like fucking hell he will let Kise know that now.

“You can do whoever the fuck you want” _no you can’t_ “in your own room” _so I don’t  see you with another_ “but here” _in front of my face_ “is a common place” _where we share the few memories I have of us alone_ “so show some goddamn respect” _don’t rub it in that you’re not mine._

Every word coming from his mouth is half assed. It’s wrong. It’s not what he wants to say.

But he has some pride. He won’t let Kise and his nameless fuck see him break down.

He looks at the latter, really looking at him this time. He’s shorter than him, with chestnut hair that seemed to be pulled in a small ponytail because the hair band is still catching a few tuffs. He has expressive, warm eyes and if he wasn’t nervous as fuck now, he would probably be smiling wide and open. But even under Yukio’s scrutiny, he keeps an inviting, friendly aura.

In short, he is everything Yukio isn’t.

Normally he wouldn’t have dwelled on it because Kise doesn’t have specific type. All kinds of appearances have been in his bedroom. As long as Kise finds them beautiful.

But with this guy is different. It’s the first time Yukio actually has an image of what Kise does to his partners in his room. Yukio had a clear vision of that guy moaning ‘Ryouta’ over and over again so easily and breathlessly, enjoying the attention he got from the other.

The nameless guy fidgets under his stare and Yukio takes pity on him (it’s not his fault for living one of Yukio’s deepest and most shameful fantasies) to snap his eyes back on Kise.

“I’m going out for a couple of hours” he spats “when I come back I want the kitchen spotless and the clothes not on the floor. Understood, Ryouta?” it’s not the way he wanted to say Kise’s first name, in a taunting and cruel tone, but it still rolls off his tongue with bittersweet smoothness.

He must have a terrifying expression on his face, because Kise poorly holds back a flinch and nods fast and silently.

He gives a stiff nod to Kise’s partner and lives the apartment with a slam of the door, without looking back.

 

The cold fresh air does nothing to calm his nerves, only adding to his frustration. He uses the back of his palm to rub the tears welling in his eyes before they spill to the point where it starts hurting.

He walks aimlessly for some time, passing by the shops in the area. But watching strangers smiling wide pisses him off even more. He curses himself for being so pathetic.

His body moves on his own, tapping on his phone and seeking for just a moment of solace.

Before the other line can say anything he asks with a fake cheerful voice that’s so unlike him “Hey, are you busy?”

~~

 Instead of their now regular place, Himuro finds him on an old basketball court a good half hour from his apartment. He wanted to be as far away from crowded places as possible. Besides the night sky is more visible from there so he can marvel its dark colour, even with the absence of the bright stars.

“it’s a shame we don’t have a ball to play” Himuro’s voice echoes from near him.

Yukio smiles a bit “Yeah, I’m wondering how formidable of an opponent one of Yosen’s former aces would be”

Himuro sits down next to him “As much as the former captain of Kaijo, I presume”

“Being captain and ace is two different things. I’m afraid I’d disappoint you”

“Nonsense. Since the beginning, you’ve never disappointed me Kasamatsu-san”

Yukio’s laugh is bitter and humorless.

“You wanna bet on that?”

The raven looks at him with concern, his visible gray eye reflecting the dark sky beautifully.

He doesn’t ask directly what’s wrong, which he’s deeply grateful for, and decides to play along “I don’t make bets I know I’ll win. But you are more than welcome to try”

Then Yukio lets it all out.

Just like that. It isn’t like a dam that was holding back his tears broke, only one that was keeping his tongue. He talked about his feelings for that bastard like he was talking about a bland movie he saw, feeling the anger momentarily coming back at him as he recites the events from an hour ago to only be replaced with tiredness.

“And to think I was thinking on planning on making him eat his words by getting together with someone more attractive than him.”

Himuro is listening to his every word carefully, accessing them along with his expressions and body language.

“Have you thought who?” he asks interested.

“You” he admits bluntly. The thing he was struggling days to say comes almost lazily now. He’s tired feeling so many things at once. He wants to have control again and not cling to anyone that doesn’t deserve it.

Himuro is surprised by his admission “Oh… I mean thank you? For the complement I think?”

“Of course it’s a compliment, stupid” he scoffs “I bet you’ve heard it multiple times before but have you seen yourself in the mirror. You’re fucking gorgeous. Goddamn perfect personality too. I bet you get better, real confessions  all the time. Maybe you’re not  even single to begin with. But…” he looks at a stunned by now Himuro and smiles self-deprecatingly “Will you go out with someone who is in love with someone else in an immature way to piss them off?”

There. It’s finally out. He wonders if it was that simple or it’s just because he’s so done right now.

There is a pregnant silence between them but he doesn’t feel the need to break it. He waits patiently for an answer.  

 

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

 

 Yukio stupidly chokes on air and looks at Himuro like he grew a second fucking head.

Let’s just say it wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“What?” he asks dumbly.

“You’re right. I get better and real confessions many times” he teases “but I’d like to go out with you.”  Before Yukio can speak again Himuro continues his teasing “Oh and I am single, it’s not nice to assume Kasamatsu-san, I thought we’ve been over this.”

“why?” his vocabulary has been reduced to only one word questions apparently. But who could blame him? not only did he make the worst confession known to man, Himuro is fucking accepting it!

The raven in question smiles and Yukio’s heart breaks to see him like this. It’s a familiar by now sadness that he wouldn’t wish to anyone “Let’s just say I know what is like to feel inadequate and invisible in front of the miracles you care for”

It’s not hard for him to understand those words “That guy too, huh…”

“Oh no!” Himuro laughs heartily at his implications “No, Atsushi would never play around like that! Even  thinking about it is hilarious!”

When he calms down from his fit of laughter he’s in a better mood “No, it’s just Atsushi’s completely oblivious to my advances. I once gave valentine’s chocolate but he thought I brought it because it was on sale and dragged me to get more”

Yukio winces “Ouch…”

Himuro nods, laughter still in his eyes “Exactly. I don’t have any idea if he even thinks of me that way, and just confessing might ruin our current relationship. I’m sure you understand that”

He sighs “Yeah… so you want to know if that guy will get jealous if you get in a relationship”

“The exact thing you want” yukio glares at him at that “oh please, after all you just told me, you can’t deny it that you want to see if Kise-kun reciprocates your feelings. Even if you do it by trying to cause him an inferiority complex. ”

 “I fucking forgot you’re a psychology major…” he mutters

Himuro just winks teasingly at him and Yukio flusters a bit.

“What if they--” he starts but Himuro already caught his train of thought.

“If our feelings are proved to be one sided, I suggest we stay together . Who knows what may happen? Maybe we fall for each other, maybe we move on with someone other.”

“Licking each other’s wounds”

“Yes. So until such time comes, please take care of me.”

Yukio looks at the other, who is looking at him with a warm expression. It’s different from the other’s poker face, and as much as he is intrigued by the mysteriousness, he thinks open Himuro is wonderful.

He was too caught on his own thoughts that he before he can say his own ‘please take care of me’ he feels Himuro’s lips on his own.

His eyes widen at the sudden action but he doesn’t push away the other. His lips are soft and firm but not intrusive. They are pleasant upon his and he finds himself kissing back. 

It doesn’t escalate further than that, no one deepens the kiss but when they pull back they are both a little breathless (Yukio didn’t get to breathe much before) and even if they didn’t have feelings for each other,  it was one of the best kisses he had.

“So… what now?” he asks after he’s calmed down.

Himuro smirks devilishly, he angelic features turning sinister “Now, we plan the most fun and petty revenge plan of all time”

 Yukio finds himself returning the smirk “You’re really a villain”

“And don’t you forget it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? I hope you liked it! Things got a little.... angsty there for a moment... When I wrote the first chapter I thought that it would be one of my silly and funny ideas but as i was writing this I thought that it isn't fair because Kasamatsu is one of my favorite characters and like all characters he has highs and lows, and I would be disappointed in myself if i didn't give him the love that he deserves! Team Kasamatsu for the win! 
> 
> Also, Himuro! I love Himuro! He is the character I fell in love (platonically of course because i'm aro as fuck) at first sight! I love him too much! His struggle, his personality, the way he carries himself, everuthing! So a warning to you all : You are going to read a lot Himuro being beautiful/perfect/amazing as fuck because I need to write a fic like this! 
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you want to! I always love reading your thoughts and impressions!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 1: Make it known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei everyone! An early chapter again! Yay me!  
> THANK YOU so much for your support on this fic, it means the world to me! I hope that you'll stay with me on this fic and have fun because I am certainly having a blast writing this!   
> [[Something irrelavant because I have to get it out of my chest : I just finished season 2 of Volton: Legendary defender and it was amazing! (despite its flaws) I started it yestarday and saw a season per day! I feel really happy because it's been a while since I have binge watched something! usually i'm too psychologically heavy to do that and i have quite the list of things i want to see! I love all the characters in Volton but my top faves are Shiro and Lance and I ship them so much! Keith comes a really close third, though]]
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! ( I really liked the 'get to the chapter' joke from the previous one and i'm holding myself back from saying it again)

The next day, he wakes up two hours earlier than usual.

He tries his best to keep quiet, and does his morning routine in 6 in the fucking morning. He prepares breakfast for him and leaves something for the bastard, only because he doesn’t want the fire department on his front door.

He’s so not in the mood to face Kise right now. Or maybe ever.

When he got back last night from the basketball court, the house was quiet. The clothes weren’t on the floor and fortunately there was no one humping on the kitchen, which was spotless, just as he ordered. At least they knew not to mess with him when he’s pissed.

But Kise’s shoes weren’t there. He should have seen it coming. Maybe he went to finish the job he interrupted in that guy’s place instead.

Which makes Yukio wonder, why is Kise bringing him here instead of just going to their places?

He snorts at himself for even questioning. It’s obvious because he doesn’t want to do the walk of shame until he reaches their apartment. Besides, he has Yukio to make breakfast for him every morning and basically cook all meals, why give up such a luxury.

‘Senpai’s food is the best’ he had said the first week they started rooming together, and although then it made Yukio’s heart skip a beat like he’s a fucking middle school student, now it’s bittersweet because it’s become a routine to make food for more than two people.

He shakes his head to stop those thoughts and heads to his classes as slowly as possible, stopping by a café to buy something to drink so he can stay awake.

~~

After classes he meets Himuro again and he admits that it’s a bit awkward from his part as he kissed that person the night before.

Himuro was there before him and greets him with a small smile when he sees him.

“Hey” Yukio greets awkwardly.

“Hey yourself” the raven seems to thrive on his embarrassment as he places his hand above Yukio’s looking at him with mirth.

His eyes go back and forth between the hand and his eyes, not knowing what to do. It isn’t unpleasant though.

The waitress, one that must be new because he haven’t seen her before, comes and before he could order she places the drink in front of him and leaves, blushing during the whole thing.

He hears Himuro snort and turns to him “I ordered for you, I hope you don’t mind”

“No… it’s fine. She was acting weird though”

“Before you came, she asked me to set him up you but I told her that I’m your boyfriend” Yukio’s eyes widen at the admission.

“With me?” Himuro laughs at his dumbstruck face.

“You may not be aware of it…” he leans towards him “but you’re a very handsome man Kasamatsu-san”

Yukio can feel his whole face flaming up as he throws a glance to the waitress to see her staring back at them and when their eyes meet, she abruptly turns around.

Himuro decides let him be for now, mostly out of pity “So…” he questions “how did things go with Kise-kun? Have you spoken with him?”

“Not since , you know, last night”

The raven hums “I think you’re doing the right thing by avoiding him.”

“You think so?” he asks nervously as he takes a sip from his drink.

“Yes. It’s better for the both of you to take some time alone and think things through, than meeting every morning and acting like nothing happened.”

 “I guess….” He trails off “How about you? How things are on your end?”

He receives a shrug “Same old, Atsushi is oblivious as always but he started noticing that I’m staying a little later than usual. He blames it on the fact that I buy him something often before I get home”

“You’re spoiling him” Yukio states.

“Maybe. Aren’t you doing the same with Kise-kun? In your own way of course.” Himuro snickers and Yukio narrows his eyes at him.

“My way?”

“I mean… tough love and so on…. You have a term in japan for that… ‘Tsundere’ I think you call it?”

“The hell?” he says loudly and many of the costumers turn to him. He flushes and sits back down and settles to kicking Himuro from underneath the table.

“Oh I’m sorry Yukio-san” he extends one arm close to him and puts an elegant finger in between his furrowed eyebrows “Please don’t twist your handsome face like that.” he coos at him and starts rubbing the spot gently, like an one-finger massage “Such a scary expression” leans his cheek on his free hand and continues the action.

Yukio is too flabbergasted to comment on anything but one thing “Yukio-san ?”

 The raven seems to grow bored with poking Yukio’s face and takes away his hand “Yes, I thought since we are dating that it’s appropriate to use each other’s first names. But because you’re still my senpai I can’t just drop all honorifics in the first week”

“So, I can call you Tatsuya?” he asks embarrassed.

“Of course. And it’ll be more convincing that way.”

“Alright” he tries to be bold (they are dating after all) and takes Himuro’s half extended hand and kisses it gently, all the while looking at him in the eyes “Tatsuya”

It seems to have worked because Himuro’s face turns a light red colour “You’re quite the charmer under that brashness of yours after all”

Yukio laughs loudly and boisterously “Nah…” he waves his hand dismissively “I’m just learning this shit from my princely boyfriend” 

Himuro shakes his head at the language but doesn’t pull his hand away.

~~

 For the rest of the week, he and Kise are walking around each other, staying in their rooms and getting out when the other was asleep or absent. Waking up much earlier than usual has fucked up his sleep pattern and the only way to function properly in classes is coffee and a shit ton of willpower. Kise is most of the time out in the afternoons and some nights and comes home when Yukio is asleep. He can’t tell whether it’s better or worse than having Kise here.

One afternoon, Yukio is planning the tutoring material for his lessons when he hears loud clattering and what probably is Kise cursing.

His reaction is immediate as he rushed towards the source of the noise. What meets him is a mayhem.

Kise is having one of his hands under running water, all around him various ingredients and a pot that was probably filled with water is spilled on the floor.

“What the hell is going on?” he asks confused.

Kise stills when he hears him but doesn’t turn around. Instead he replies with a weak voice that doesn’t suit him “It’s nothing senpai”

But Yukio isn’t buying it, he steps into the kitchen, closing Kise’s way out of the small room “Nothing my ass! Let me see your hand” he orders.

Kise is looking down on his hand, refusing to meet Yukio’s eyes and shakes his head.

Aggravated by Kise’s behavior he decides to take matters into his own hands. He turns off the water and grabs the blonde’s wrists, careful to be gentle. Kise doesn’t resists.

Yukio’s eyes widen when he sees Kise’s hand’s condition. It has a huge cut on his palm, thankfully it’s not deep along with a few smaller cuts on his palm and fingers. He looks up to meet Kise’s bloodshot eyes.

He wants to ask what happened but first things first “Sit down, I’m cleaning your cut.”

Kise wants to protest but one glare from Yukio has his mouth shut. He sits down on one of their stools looking down sulkily.

He goes to the bathroom to get the necessary items and goes back to sit on the stool next to Kise’s. They face each other (not exactly, Kise is still not looking at him) and gently takes his palm to disinfect the cut. He spills a little disinfectant on a cotton ball and lays it on the cut.

Kise hisses slightly but it’s nothing that hasn’t happened before.  They stay in heavy silence until Yukio feds up and asks the million dollar question.

“What happened?”

He gets silence as an answer.

He sighs again and looks back at the kitchen, trying to deduce something from it. He can see a few onions carrots and potatoes, and cups filled with other ingredients. But the one that’s most telling is the half sliced thin pieces of what looks like beef on the counter.

Surprised, he looks back at Kise, who’s looking back at him with an expression like Yukio is going to explode from anger at any moment. It’s not nervous like it’s sometimes when they bicker, always playfully because at some point they both end up laughing, but straight up fearful.

Guilt about the last time the saw each other, a fucking week ago and they live in the same fucking matchbox of an apartment, comes through him and even if he knows that he had done nothing wrong, it doesn’t excuse the force of his outburst.

“The cut isn’t deep, thankfully but you—” he tries again.

“I’m really sorry senpai”  Kise cuts him off catching Yukio off guard.

“What?” he blinks at him “It’s fine, all it needs is a good mopping—”

“Not about that” Kise repeats “I mean not only about that. Mainly for last week. I got carried away with senpai’s generosity. Not only then, but all the other times” he takes a deep breath and looks at Yukio with now determined eyes that may or may not have made Yukio’s heart  beat a little bit faster “I kept bringing people here without knowing that senpai disliked it so much”

_Dislike is such a mild word to describe how I feel..._ he thinks.

“I told you, what happens in your room is your—” he starts but thank fucking god Kise interrupts him again before he can say all those lies again.

“It’s not, senpai! we live together! I took advantage of you!” Yukio blushes a bit at the implication of those words but fortunately Kise is too busy ranting to notice “-and I even made you cook for all of them, senpai! I’m so so so sorry!”

“It’s fine, they were okay people  after all” he doesn’t know why he’s arguing but he feels the need to say something.

“It not fine” Kise insists.

“Kise…”

“It’s not” He pouts like a toddler “Even if  they are, senpai is too caring to say no in situations like that! I should have done something!”

Yukio snorts at that. He must admit that he feels happy from Kise’s apology but there are still questions he wants answers to.

“Is that why you’re on the kitchen?”

“Yes! Kurokocchi helped me make an apology plan!” he shows the place where the ingredients are “I wanted to make senpai’s favourite food as a peace offering and apologize properly. But…” he trails off.

“You’re a complete and utter mess in the kitchen?” Yukio teases playfully.

“I followed the recipe Kagamicchi gave me! It worked the other times!”

“The other times?”

At that Kise’s cheeks get a little bit red “Yeah… I was practicing with Kagamicchi and he told me it was okay and I was ready!”

“Is that where you’ve been going this past week?” he tries to hide the anticipation he feels.

“Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi don’t live very far from here, so I went and stayed with them for a bit. I figured you needed some time alone, without me bothering you”  Kise averts his eyes from him again.

He can’t help himself as he ruffles Kise blond hair playfully, causing the other to complain that he’s ruining it.

“I accept your truce.” Yukio laughs and Kise’s face brightens up “But! Don’t think I’ve completely forgiven you, okay?” frantic nodding is the response he gets “Now go get the mop for the floor, I’m going to make the Nikujaga”

“Nooo senpai, I have to do it! it misses the point otherwise”

“Mop the floor first and then I’ll consider asking for your help”

After Kise cleans the floor and washes that pot that fell, he looks at Yukio expectantly, like a puppy waiting for a praise.

Even after all of this, Yukio is still weak to Kise’s earnest puppy look and beckons him to come and help him. He puts Kise in charge of the vegetables, still worried about his hand, and he starts slicing the beef with practiced expertise.

As a few minutes, he hears slight sniffles from next to him. When he turns to see the blonde tearing up but trying to hide it.

“You okay?”

Kise wipes his tears with the back of his palms “It’s the onions senpai!”

Yukio can’t help it, he bursts out in laughter, despite the other’s whines.

They are waiting for the food to boil so they can throw in the seasonings when his phone rings. He goes to pick it up and sees a message from Himuro.

**From: Himuro Tatsuya**

**Tomorrow, Lunch hour in the campus’ cafeteria. Put your best boyfriend attitude on.**

He’s confused by the message but doesn’t question it. It’s obviously a part of their plan.

He goes back to cooking, just in case Kise finds a way to fuck up pouring sauce on a pot.

~~

The next day the walks to the cafeteria, as slow as possible.

_What the fuck does best boyfriend behavior mean?_

He goes in with a heavy breath, wondering what Himuro wants from him.

He looks around looking for the raven, and when he spots him waving, he gets the idea.

He smiles at the other as he walks over to Himuro.

“Hey” Himuro smiles sweetly at him when he’s at the table.

Yukio finds himself smiling back and deciding to put on a show he gives a light kiss to Himuro’s temple before he says “Hey yourself”  If Himuro is surprised, it doesn’t show it.

But what does show is the heavy glare that burns holes into his head. He turns to the person sitting across from them smiles politely. The violet gaze doesn’t is still on him, watching him warily.

Himuro clears his throat “Yukio-san, this is my friend Murasakibara Atsushi” he motions to the giant across from them “Atsushi, this is my boyfriend Kasamatsu Yukio”

“Hello” Yukio greets, getting a ‘hmm’ in response.

“Atsushi…”

“Why is he here Muro-chin?” the giant asks bluntly, throwing a glare at Yukio in the process.

“Because I invited him here” he answers with a calmness that Yukio envies “So please try to get along”

“Don’t wanna”

“Atsu—” but Yukio interrupts him.

“Hey Tatsuya” he turns to him, ignoring the intensified glare towards him “Can you get me something from the cafeteria? You come more ofter here and know what’s good or not, okay? I’ll pay you back” he puts his hand above his as a message to trust him.

The raven hesitates a bit, looking back and forth to Murasakibara and him but at Yukio’s confident smile, he relaxes “Okay fine, but don’t bother about paying okay?” he gets up.

“We’ll see” Yukio teases and earns a playful glare as the other walks out of sight.

Now, on to the real glare.

Murasakibara doesn’t look happy. He munches lazily at his food, watching him like he’s a threat (Well, the plan is to make himself a threat, isn’t it) but Yukio has had his fair share with brats to not being intimidated.

“Look” he starts “you’re causing Himuro trouble” he blurts out and he’s satisfied to see the other look visibly upset, close to actually angry “He obviously wants his dear friend and his boyfriend to get along, but you’re making things difficult.”

“I don’t like you” he answers.

“You’ve known me for a minute”

“You’re Kise-chin’s senpai. I’ve seen you before, and I don’t like you” Yukio wonders if Kise talks about him to the rest of the miracles, and if so in what way, but he pushes those thoughts out. He has better things to face now.

“I’m glad that you’ve heard of  me, but again, you know me for a minute.” He retorts “If you don’t like me because of what you’ve seen in court, fine. But right now this is not a court. Tatsuya and I are together, this is a fact. And I know that you care about him. I care too. So get over your childishness for one second and think about him.” he finishes and he hopes the other doesn’t make a scene.

For now they just have a staring contest, with Murasakibara searching for something and for a moment Yukio can see a flicker of understanding, evidence that his words didn’t go over his head.

Then he’s back to his previous self, the glare not any less intense than before.

“If you hurt Muro-chin, I’ll crush you” 

That has Yukio laugh “I won’t. But I’ll keep that in mind” he nods.

Himuro comes back with a tray full of different foods and places it in front of Yukio “Is everything okay?” he asks worriedly.

To his surprise, it Murasakibara who answers “It’s fine Muro-chin, Kasamatsu and I were just talking”

“I’m still your senpai” he can’t help but frown.

“I’m sorry Kasamatsu senpai” Himuro audibly gasps at this and looks at Yukio like he’s a magician.

Yukio decides to change the subject by asking “Isn’t that too much?” referring to his tray.

Himuro shrugs (god fucking dammit with his elegant shoulders) “It was one of the good days, what can I say?”

“What happens in the bad days?”

“The food looks like goop” Murasakibara says, making the other two laugh.

While they were eating, Yukio noticed that the giant kept eyeing some of his food, particularly the piece of pie Himuro got. In an attempt to show that he wants to get along he takes the pie and moves it to the other’s plate.

Murasakibara is suspicious at first but he doesn’t give it back.

He feels a jab on his ribs and looks at Himuro questioningly.

“I remember it was you that said that I’m spoiling him” there is a smugness in his voice that makes him smirk back.

“I am looking to get along with him, just as you said”

“Then you’re bribing him”

“It’s a first step towards friendship Tatsuya”  he smiles “Only a villain like you would think so pessimistically” that earns a snort from the other.

Their talk was interrupted by a loud clearing of a throat as they both look at Murasakibara, who is observing the both of them with an unreadable expression.

But Yukio is sure that he can see just the tiniest bit if jealously. Now whether it’s just from having all of Himuro’s attention taken away from him or something else, they are going to have to find out.

The chance of Himuro’s end going well is a lot more than zero and Yukio is ashamed of feeling envy for them.

~~

When he arrives to his apartment that late afternoon after a long day of courses and giants with purple hair glaring at him, the atmosphere is just as ominous.

There is absolute silence but Kise’s shoes are all here, so he is just not greeting him like usual.

He knocks on the blonde’s bedroom door but gets no answer. By the sounds inside, Kise is sure there, maybe working on his assignments. He knocks harder to make a point and the door opens, revealing a somewhat agitated Kise, if his fluffed up hair that seems like he ran his hands through it several times tells him anything. He’s wearing loose sweatpants and a loose sleeveless muscle tee that does absolutely fucking nothing to hide his toned body.  

_Why the ever loving fuck does he look so fucking good in everything ?_ he thinks and tries not to run his gaze all over his body.

“Hey, you’re busy?” he asks casually.

The other gives him a stiff nod.

“I’m going to make dinner  after I change. Do you want anything?” a shake of a head that makes him raise an eyebrow, but he doesn’t comment.

“Okay, cool, I’ll… I’ll call you when it’s ready” he turns on his heel to his own room.

As he makes dinner, he ponders about the other’s behavior. He must be that way due to the exams coming in a month. Kise’s department doesn’t so much as sits on exams and instead give assignments in every subject. He must be rushing with those. Even if fashion design wasn’t Kise’s first choice, from the way he devotes on it shows that he likes it a lot.

_He truly has matured since high school_ , he thinks. _He has goals, a job, he’s learning slowly how to be a proper adult_ , he smiles softly. His personality hasn’t changed too much (he’s still a brat and that probably won’t change), it’s like he has become a better version of his high school self.

_He still fools around all the fucking time though,_ his smile fades at that. He tries his hardest to push away all the bitter thought that make his heart squeeze painfully in his chest and instead focuses on the meal in front of him and the apology he received yesterday. Even if it was a first step (a miserable excuse of a first step, he snorts) , the blonde promised him that he won’t bring another one night stand here and from what he knows about Kise, he fixes  the mistakes he made. Yukio’s high school lectures seems to have worked and reasoned in him.

When the dinner is ready, he calls the other to come and sets the table. It feels oddly domestic and Yukio blushes at that. Thank fucking god he’s  not wearing a frilly apron (he wears a plain gray one, he’s not stupid to stain his clothes) or else someone might mistake the scene as something else.

Kise comes and he doesn’t seem less calm than before as he digs into the food after curtly thanking Yukio, who’s starting to get worried.

They eat in silence, only the clacking of the utensils are echoing in the apartment. Yukio thinks that Kise is going to talk when he wants to. Yukio is the same too and Kise always waits for him to vent when he’s not in the mood for anything.

The blonde finishes first, and spends the rest of the time staring as Yukio eats. He doesn’t have a problem with it, he’s used to it from when he was at home and his brothers used to watch his every move when they were young.

“Are you dating Himuro Tatsuya from Yosen?” he drops the question and Yukio almost chokes on his food.

He coughs, hitting his chest to stop it and then taking deep breaths “What?” he asks

“I asked if you’re dating Himuro Tatsuya from Yosen?” he repeats the question and crosses his arms in front of him, the muscles flexing.

Huh… he wasn’t expecting that. He imagined that Yukio would be the one to drop the bomb at the other. In fact, he was planning on casually bringing it up tonight or tomorrow, when he gets a message from Himuro.

“How did you find out?” he asks curiously and it feels like he steps on a landmine because Kise snaps his eyes to lock with his and it’s like that drunken night when Yukio was almost at his mercy.

“Murasabaracchi texted me. He said ‘Muro-chin is too mushy with his boyfriend. Do something’ and I texted back saying ‘why are you texting me?’ to which he responded ‘you live with him. Tell him to break up with Muro-chin’, so this is how I found out.  So, it’s true?” he asks impatiently.

“It’s fairly recent. And we were fighting so … I had no opportunity to tell you”

“I see…” he trails off stiffly “I didn’t know you knew each other” he states.

“We didn’t until a couple of weeks ago. He called out to me and we remembered each other from Kuroko’s birthday party after my last Winter Cup…” he decides that this is the opportunity he was waiting for to finally get to Kise and grins at him “After that day, you can say I was hooked”

The blonde’s eyes narrow to near slits at that and Yukio has to hold back his snickers.

“was it you that confessed first senpai?” he asks after a beat.

 Yukio doesn’t need to act embarrassed for this one. Just the memory of that poor excuse of a confession makes his face feel hotter “Yeah… Tatsuya” he misses the sharp of Kise’s look “told me he was single and I just… went for it, you know?” he laughs, trying to dissipate the tension “I still can’t believe he accepted”

“Senpai is too modest” Kise interjects and Yukio looks at his bright smile. It looks like those he puts when he was on the cover of some magazine, he thinks. He always thought it was a little too plastic.

“Nah…I mean, have you seen him?” he sighs “He’s…” _beautiful, witty, a true villain_ are some of the words that come to his mind when he thinks to describe Himuro Tatsuya “…perfect” he ends up saying .

That makes Kise’s smile fall a little and his left eyebrow to twitch just the slightest. Yukio is fully aware that Kise is trying to keep his cool, but it starts to fail. Kise has been the centre of attention of many people that say he’s perfect and such, and now it must hurt to acknowledge that he isn’t in the top of the world. His arrogance is starting to fall apart bit by bit.

Keeping Kise’s arrogance at bay is one of the jobs he excels at for years.

He doesn’t say anything, not even a teasing insult, which starts making Yukio actually worried.

“Kise?” he asks.

The other jumps the slightest, like he’s forgotten that he’s here and laughs forcibly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand “I’m sorry senpai, I was spacing out”

Yukio sighs and leans over the table to the other “Nah… it’s my fault, you must be tired from doing your school projects. Go rest, okay?” he ruffles his hair but suddenly stops. He realized it has become something he can’t help but doing. Both now and in high school. To his defense, Kise’s hair is a rare blonde colour and so fucking soft looking that he can’t help himself.

“Senpai treats me like a dog!” he whines, seeming more like his usual self now.

That makes Yukio flick his forehead, making the other yelp in surprise “A dog that waits to be fed his every meal and humps strangers’ legs, more specifically.”

“Senpai!”

“I kid, I kid… but not really” he smirks at the others gaping face. He’s about to tell the other to go to sleep again when his phone rings, making everything go silent.

He smirks when he reads the message and he can feel Kise’s curious vibes towards him “It’s Tatsuya, he invited me for a one on one.” He texted back the a affirmative response and looks at Kise again “I might be late for dinner, tomorrow. Just a heads up.”

The mood goes back to tense in a heartbeat.  

Kise looks … Constipated for a lack a better word. This lips are thinned and he looks like he is clenching his jaw. His posture also became more rigid as his back straightens up.

“Are you okay?” he asks, feeling just a bit of satisfaction from the reaction but then he sees that the other’s hands are behind his back .That makes him get over it quickly and furrow his eyebrows in concern “Is it your hand? Does it hurt?”

“Erm… yeah it hurt a bit, but it’s nothing for you to worry about!”

“Let me change your bandage at least –”  he starts standing up but he’s stopped.

“It’s fine!” the other shows his palms and they both wince, at the slight blood that is soaking the white fabric “I can change it myself, it’s not my dominant hand! It’ll be fine!” 

Yukio narrows his eyes but let Kise do it himself “Fine. There are bandages on the bathroom cabinet, and other stuff too. If you need anything important, just call. But if it’s stupid, I’m kicking your ass to next week”  he frowns and gets a sheepish smile in return.

When he closes his bedroom door behind him, he exhales in relief and smirks in victory. He’s one step closer to teaching a lesson in that cocky brat’s brain.

But then there is the true reason he’s doing all this, to see if Kise is interested in him.

Maybe he isn’t. Which makes things really depressing because it strengthens the feeling that the plan is going to end up biting him in the ass hard. Maybe the blonde’s just pissed he’s isn’t getting all of the attention and praise.

_(Seriously, what is up with the Generation of Miracles and their superiority complexes?)_

What’ll happen if Kise starts dating someone seriously?  Someone that it’s not him. That will be a real fucking irony.

Of  fucking course he had to fall for Kise of all fucking people. It’s like he’s asking for his heart and sanity to squashed to the fucking  ground.

He groans in his pillow, deciding to leave the unpleasant thoughts away and get some sleep.

Kise doesn’t call him for anything that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu can be a smooth too, all right?! Especially if he has Himuro to teach him! :P I wanted to write him in a different way than I usually see. we mostly see him in court (like many of the supporting characters) so i decided to take small risks about small aspects of his behaviour that we wouldn't see in court. I hope it went well.   
> Also I am a sucker for Kasamatsu checking out Kise. Someone get him a glass of water because senpai is a little thirsty! :P I mean yeah, he looks at Himuro too but Kasa is looking at Kise with hearts in his eyes!   
> Ah, romance.....I don't relate at all.  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and send me a comment! I always love to hear from you lovely readers! 
> 
> See you on the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 'date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei! How's everybody doing?! I hope you're doing wonderful!  
> Me? To be honest, I'm feeling especially shitty today and since Thursday. It's a shame, because my week started really good. *sigh* it's some of 'those days'. I won't bother you any further, don't worry. This is update time, not sad time! (It's anxiety time, though because updating makes me nervous as fuck!)
> 
> Thank you so much for the support so far! I'm going to say it a lot of times, so deal with it! :P I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic! Comments, Kudos or just simply checking it out means a lot to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

He’s out of fucking shape.

He’s out of fucking shape and he’s fucking ashamed.

They haven’t been going at it for a full hour and he’s already panting and sweating like crazy.

On the other hand, Himuro looks as fucking astonishing as always. His panting is less deep than his and Yukio isn’t sure if that is sweat or fucking holy ambrosia that makes his skin shine in the evening sun.

God damn you, beautiful people. May your hotness scorch you faster in hell.

But he can admit the fact that he’s having fun. It’s been a while since he felt such adrenaline.

Basketball does that to people. Especially when they love it so much.

“You’re really good Yukio-san.” Himuro compliments.

“Nah,” he pants “I think you’re going fucking easy on me, Tatsuya.”

“I’d never do that.” Himuro says seriously “I’m actually pretty impressed.”

“It’s nothing special,” he wipes the sweat on his neck with the hem of his jersey. It’s funny because both of them wear the same basketball gear as in high school. “You didn’t tell me you were a captain too”

Himuro laughs “I didn’t think it was important enough.”

“Captain and Ace of a national powerhouse? Not important enough my ass!”

“Are you giving up Yukio-san?” Himuro taunts him and Yukio knows it’s not malevolent.

“Hell fucking no!” he growls “You’re lucky I’m a little rusty, youngster. Otherwise I’d wipe the floor with you.” he responds with the same tone.

The raven laughs heartily “Youngster? I thought we were a year apart, not twenty,” he winks “does that mean I can call you sir?” his voice is fucking dripping innuendo.

If he wasn’t already flushed from the game, he would from the comment “Let’s take a break and then you’ll see who’s an old man!” he sits on the bench of the court.

It’s the same one that Yukio confessed and in the beginning, he couldn’t push that memory away. But with the first dribble, it was easy. Himuro is a strong opponent, knows how to read the situation and he’s just the right amount of reckless. His techniques are perfectly polished and he honestly can par with the professional players he sees on the NBA.

If he wasn’t in love with Kise, he would probably be head over heels about Himuro.

Speaking of…

“Last night, Kise found out about us,” he states while reaching for his water bottle.

“Hmm…Did you tell him?”

At that he smirks, “No, Murasakibara texted him, telling Kise to ‘break us up’.” He makes sure to do the air quotes motion.

Himuro’s eyes widen at that “Really? He didn’t say nothing like that at home.”

“Well, I might have told him a thing or two yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“About how he should suck it up and think about your happiness for a second,” he chuckles “Let’s just say, he wasn’t too happy about me dating you. Still isn’t.”

He watches as Himuro’s pale cheekbones gain a bit of a red color, definitely not from the exercise.

“What about Kise-kun?” he tries to change the subject.

Yukio indulges him “He seemed pissed. Not really jealous though.  His pride must have gotten hurt.” he shrugs, trying to seem casual about it.

“Maybe he’s good at hiding it.” he Himuro assumes.

“Maybe.” he agrees. There are more things he wants to say but it’s like his throat refuses to do so. That if he said out loud that there is no chance that his feelings are returned, then I would come true.

But this is Himuro he’s talking with, of course he’s going to catch on “I want to see Kise-kun’s reaction up close to say something further. So let’s just continue doing what we do and we’ll have visible results in some time.”

“Spoken like a true villain.” he chuckles.

“Well, I hope then you’re ready for total defeat in the court,” then the raven leans and pecks Yukio’s lips softly  “sir.” he whispers in his lips before he jogs to the court before Yukio can properly headbutt him.

He clicks his tongue but he’s already jogging after him, ready to take on the challenge.

The moment Himuro starts dribbling the ball, his attention is miles away from annoying blondes and zeroed on the ball and his minx of an opponent.

~~

Normally, Yukio prefers buying groceries and clothes in small local shops, instead of the mall. It’s not a matter of commercialism and shit like that. It’s just that the mall has too much fucking crowd to do his shopping, whereas in the local shops he goes in, takes what he wants and actually thinks about what he gets, ad goes to the cashier to pay. The maximum he had to wait in a queue is ten minutes and that was because an old lady needed help in putting the groceries in her bag. Yukio of course helped, he’s not completely insensitive.

But there were times where the sales in the mall were too compelling to pass.

This is one of those times.

His grocery list is in crumpled in his hand as he walks as fast as he can without colliding with someone and get out of the spotlight the crowd has put him in.

Well, not him per say. But the person that is accompanying him today for the first time and is pulling all the attention.

“Why the hell are you here?” he asks with a sigh.

Kise didn’t seem to catch his apprehension and smiles brightly at him “I can to help senpai out with shopping!” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You never came before, you lazy ass.” Yukio states.

“Well, that will change! I'm going to be an active member of the household, from now on.”

“We're roommates, not a married couple.” he mutters but Kise of course has heard it and his smile turns a bit seductive (but not completely, they are in a fucking mall with fucking children)

“If that was the case, I would be even more active, senpai.” Yukio refuses to acknowledge the innuendo and the blush, giving the bastard the satisfaction.

_(But when has his body listened to him when it’s about Kise?)_

He tries to walk to the mall’s supermarket but it’s hard with all the random people, mostly girls, approaching Kise, probably recognizing him from his model days, and asking him to take pictures with him. One of them had the guts to tell Yukio to take the picture. With a pained sigh he did it as fast as he could.

 _‘Senpai’s too nice sometimes.’_ he remembers Kise saying, and he hates to admit that he might be right.

It’s been one week since Himuro and his relationship was brought into the light, and since then , he’s acting too nice to him. He helps more with the chores, even taking some of his and he still practices cooking with Kagami and Kuroko.

He has to call them and apologize for Kise’s annoying self imposing in their home.

When he finally arrives in the supermarket, it’s packed as shit. He sighs for what feels like the millionth time and rushes to the aisles to get this shit over with. He picks each item after a brief glance to make sure it’s the one, before some soccer mom steals it away.

When he’s on the cleaning products aisle he holds back a groan of desperation.

Why is it that the one thing he wants is in the top fucking shelf, where he can’t fucking reach it, despite the fucking fact that he’s almost one meter and eighty fucking centimeters tall?

He stands on his tip toes, grabbling about tall fucking shelves, but he still can’t reach it. If he jumps, he may cause damage and he’s not in the mood to pay for wreckage.

Suddenly, a hand is outstretched above his own and a long body clings to his back. The hand reaches for the same cleaner he aims and before he can tell the other costumer to fuck off and punch him for harassment, he hears a voice near his ear that makes him shiver.

“Is that what you want, senpai?”

Yukio still elbows  Kise hard in the gut, making him double down , and takes the product from his hand.

“Have you learnt about personal space, you brat?” he growls and walks away, heart pounding like it’s on a rock concert.

“I just wanted to help!” Kise gasps, still regaining his breath from being elbowed.

“Well, next time do it another way!” he snaps, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Are you thinking that there might be a misunderstanding between you and your boyfriend?” Kise asks in a seemingly innocent tone, but he can look past that like transparent glass.

He scoffs “Yeah right. Tatsuya isn’t one to get jealous over stupid things like that.” he’d most probably give him a wink and thumbs up, he thinks “He’s not that insecure over our relationship.”

 He doesn’t turn around to see the flash in Kise’s eyes as he narrows them.

~~

Black or grey ?

He looks at both dress shirts that lie on his bed, and ponders on what he’s going to wear on his first official date with Himuro.

The week has been stressful for both of them, as he had a tough report to do and Yukio was busy preparing one of his students for an exam, so they didn’t have any time to meet, or even get out of their house.

Which seems to be a delight for their ‘miracles’ of roommates.

Himuro texted him one night that Murasakibara watches him like a hawk when he’s in the house, trying to distract him whenever he tries to text Yukio, even attempting to ‘accidently’ dispose of his phone. Of fucking course Himuro caught on it and scolded him, hard. Yukio would like to be in the corner of the room watching the scene, not knowing if he should feel terrified or burst into obnoxious laughter. He also told him that the giant bakes him a lot of things, some for his baking practice and others because he wants to spoil Himuro so much that he breaks up with him, at least that was how Yukio interprets it, much to the other’s dismay. Himuro says it’s just what friends do to help each other and keep them from passing out on their homework.

They both know it’s a load of fucking bullshit.

From Yukio’s side, Kise is the usual self. Only more helpful and less player like. Yukio won’t tell a soul about this (okay, maybe Himuro), but he’s ecstatic about the lack of one night stands in their apartment.

 He still get a bit prissy about any mentions of Himuro, though. Yukio finds it both hilarious and confusing as he can’t tell for sure the emotions that flash in his almond gaze, and making assumptions would be dangerous.

He snaps back in reality, where the two shirts are his only problem. The date is not something fancy, a casual movie and a walk around the area to get some fresh air. It was Yukio that suggested it, the flipped a coin to decide who will decide the first date.

He decides on the grey one, and wears a dark red sweater above, with his semi-casual dark jeans. He puts his wallet, phone and keys in his favorite black coat pockets and steps out of the room.

To meet with Kise’s questioning eyes searching him up and down.

“Are you going out?” he asks a he drinks out of one of his countless mineral water bottles.

“Yeah…” he trails off, remembering that he actually forgot to tell him about the date.

Like, actually forgot. Not the ‘forgot on purpose to tell you now and see your reaction’ forgot.

Well, might as well.

“I’m going on a date with Tatsuya. I’ll be back later.”

“How much later?”

“Not late enough for your standards.”

Kise hums and then smiles “I see. What romantic escapades have you planned?”

Yukio blushes “Just a movie and a walk around, nothing special.”

Kise has the fucking nerve to tut him “Now senpai, how do you expect to woo him with such boring dates?”

“We’re already fucking dating, dumbass. And don’t lump Tatsuya with your own superficial dates” he retorts.

“So mean!” Kise whines.

He puts on his shoes quickly and mutters a bye to Kise and a warning not to bring anyone here or fuck shit up.

The walk to Himuro’s apartment isn’t too long and he finds himself there in half an hour or so. The movie theater in the area so it was more convenient to pick him up and then going together.

And also because they have a plan to follow.

He finds the right door and with a heavy breath he rings the doorbell.  Then, he waits.

The door opens and Yukio is ready to greet Himuro but instead he finds himself being glared at by Murasakibara.

Fucking. Again.

Before he can collect his thoughts and ask if Himuro is there, the giant slams the door in his face.

“Muro-chin isn’t here! Go away!”

He can feel the rage boiling his blood, but he holds it in. The patience of dealing with brats like him one day will pay off, he tells himself. Maybe he’ll win lots of money and go on vacation, away from this shit.  

He hears Himuro’s voice on the other side, probably reprimanding the giant for his behavior, at least the tone in his voice says so.

Then the door is opening again and Himuro is stuck on him, arms wrapping around his neck in a hug, face planted on it as well. Yukio almost loses his balance and wraps an arm around the other’s waist to steady themselves.

“Someone is excited.” he comments teasingly.

Himuro hums and he feels his breath on his neck, warm and gentle. He lets go of Yukio, not before he pecks him on the lips as a greeting, and grabs his hand.

“It’s been a while since we met, that’s all.”

“It’s been a week, Tatsuya.”

“It felt like years, with all the stuff that were going on.” he sighs dramatically, probably to put on a show.  Then he looks at Murasakibara, who is witnessing the whole thing with an intense look and a clenched jaw, and says “Atsushi, please apologize to Yukio-san.” With an innocent tone that one that didn’t know Himuro would say it’s a genuine expression.

“No” the response is snappy, childish and the only thing that’s missing is the stubborn stomp of his foot.

Him and Himuro seem to now having a glare match and Yukio decides to interrupt them before it gets too far. He squeezes the raven’s hand, drawing his attention and smiles gently “I’m fine, really. Now, let’s get going, you’re not the only one that’s excited for the date.”

The other gives in and smiles.

“We’ll talk about this when I get back,” he tells the Murasakibara, whose gaze falls a bit to the floor before it comes back to try to intimidate Yukio, “dinner is in the microwave, eat whenever you want. And no sweets after ten!” he reminds him and Yukio holds back a snort.

Murasakibara doesn’t say anything nor closes the door until they are out of sight.

When they are in on the street, Himuro’s seemingly angry expression falls and starts giggling happily, something that’s unlike him and Yukio just stares at him in confusion.

“You okay?” he asks reluctantly.

“I’m really fine!” he laughs “I think you were right.” he breathes out, like he was exhaling all his worries to the night.

Yukio plays dumb, just to spite the other “Hmm… about what?”

Himuro swats him in the arm, “You know what!” he hides his face from him but Yukio can see the red of the tips of his ears. He’s sure that that face he makes is as beautiful as the others.

He hums nonchalantly and keeps walking, letting him collect himself and then catch up with him.

When they arrive at the movie theatre, they watch with interest the movie screenings. Now it has three movies playing. A romance movie, and two horror ones, one American and the other Japanese.

“What do you think?”  he asks Himuro.

The other seems deep in thought “I really want to see the American one but if you want to see something else, I can wait till I can download it”

“I’m fine with everything you want.”

Himuro blinks at him in surprise “Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

The raven shrugs “I thought you might be one of those guys who snubs them as ‘girly’ ”

“Have a little more faith in me,” he groans “I admit, I don’t actively search for movies like those, but I can watch them pleasantly if they’re good” 

“Oh good! I’d have to dump you otherwise.”

That brings a laugh out of him “Well, glad I passed the test. Now I’ll go by the tickets.” Himuro grabs his arm before he can take another step.

“No, no and no. You,” he points a finger at his chest “are not buying me anything”  he orders.

“It’s my money, I can do whatever I want with it” Yukio pulls Himuro against him “If I want to spoil my boyfriend for our date, I will.”

“I refuse to accept it.” he answers

“You refuse others to pamper you” is his immediate response “Let yourself be spoiled for fucking once, okay?”

Himuro nods silently.

“Oh, and don’t even think about paying for the popcorn” he scolds gently, making the other’s visible eye widen and his shoulder slump.

~~

 “Of course you would pick a movie with psychology themes on it for us to see.” Yukio tells him after they walk out of the screening.

“It’s an exaggeration of certain conditions, obviously. But that is not the only reason I saw it. I was quite curious about it, and I heard good reviews.”

“Yeah, it was tense, alright. Creeped the shit out of me. I didn’t get the end of it though. By the way you were crushing my hand, you probably did.”

Himuro smiles “the end basically connected this and other movie by the same director together. And I LOVE the other one! I’ll  make you see it eventually. You’ll like it.”

Yukio hums, looking up to the sky. The night was cold but not cloudy so you could see some of the stars. He breathes in the air and, surprisingly, it feels good, after so many days of burying his head into his books and lessons. He lowers his head again, he doesn’t want to bump into someone.

 “Are you alright?” Himuro asks “You got quiet suddenly.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just enjoying the breeze. It’s been a tough week.”

“I hear you.  If my group project lasted one more day, I would gouge all of their eyes out and shoved them up their throats.”

Yukio looks at him, horrified “I think you should stop watching horror films for a while.”

 “Or else, what? I’ll be grounded, sir?” he winks at him.

He looks at Himuro with narrowed eyes and the best unimpressed face he can muster.

Himuro grins even brighter, “It’s so fun to piss you off. And your stern face is kind of hot. I see why Kise-kun does it so often.”

“I take everything I said about you back. You are shitty like Kise. In the end you can’t have stunning looks and good personality in one.”

“I’m going to ignore everything bad you said and thank you for the compliment. By the way, any progress you want to tell me?” he sounds like a paparazzo from those shitty teen magazines, burying their nose on other people’s business.

“Same old. Only with less chances to find him fucking someone in our apartment.” He shrugs and starts playing with the cold mist his breath makes.

Himuro looks… disappointed, frowning softly and furrowing his eyebrows.

“What?” Yukio asks.

“That’s so…boring.” He sighs “I hoped for some actual development. It’s been a whole week!”

“I’m really fucking sorry.” He replies sarcastically.

He feels the ominous thoughts slowly coming from Himuro as his frown slowly dispenses into a meaningful smile.

“Don’t worry, Yukio-san. I’m sure everything will be just fine.”

“What are you planning?”

“There is no fun if you know!” he laughs and it’s different than the others. Maybe it’s the same, he has no fucking clue, but he can hear the clogs of evil turning in Himuro’s mind.

Their walk is peaceful, there aren’t many people outside due to the cold and instead prefer to stay in an indoor café or shop. He looks at Himuro, dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt and a coat with fur around the hood and skinny jeans that hug his long and muscular legs in a sexy way. He wonders how the fuck can he walk normally in those. Skinny jeans were Yukio’s inanimate bane of his existence (if we’re talking about person, then it’s obviously Kise. And sometimes Moriyama.)

They don’t speak much, each submerged to their own thoughts, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They understood that with all the stress this week had and what the midterms will bring, a moment like this is perfect.

Half an hour before midnight, they start walking towards Himuro’s apartment.

“Thanks for dropping me off.” Himuro tells him when they are outside the door. Yukio waves dismissively at him.

The door opens suddenly before Himuro has properly unlocked it, and Murasakibara stands straight, trying to intimidate him with his height.

 “Muro-chin, you’re late.”

Too bad he isn’t having any of this shit.

It seems like Himuro isn’t either, “I didn’t realize I had a curfew.”  He doesn’t miss a beat to retort.

“You said you’ll come home early!”

Ignoring Murasakibara, he turns to Yukio and gives him a bruising kiss that leaves them panting softly, “Text me when you get home.”

“You’ll get worried about me?” he teases, as much as he can while regulating his breath again.

“Of course. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend, after all.”

“You’re not doing that bad for an evil mastermind.”

“You’re being mean to Muro-chin.” Murasakibara says, witnessing their interaction.

“It’s fine Atsushi,” Himuro puts a hand on the taller’s shoulder, who seems to soften a bit at the touch “We’re just teasing each other. I can assure you, he’s been more than kind to me tonight.” He smiles.

Murasakibara seems to think hard about something, glances at Yukio, who’s is just watching everything in amusement. Usually lazy purple eyes, widen and he wraps an arm around Himuro’s waist and drags him inside the apartment. Yukio tries his damnest to hold his laughter at Himuro’s off guard expression.

Then it opens again, and a flustered-but-trying-to-be-angry Himuro is trying and failing miserably at glaring over his shoulder “I’m really sorry about that.” he whispers, “I know that’s part of the plan, but that it still fucking rude.”

“You don’t seem that sorry. I got a door slammed in my face, twice by your soon to be boyfriend.”

Himuro puts a hand over his mouth, “Not so loud!” his cheekbones are on fire .

Yukio lets it go, for now at least, “Are you sure you like this guy?” he tries not to be harsh but he fails.

But the other isn’t offended “He’s a good guy. Impulsive and dense as a brick wall, yes, but good none the less.”

“Now that you know, why don’t you confess?”

He smiles and Yukio feels like shit to see a flicker of sadness in his eyes, “Because I don’t want to face a lukewarm response. It’s either a yes or a no. Atsushi tends to go with the flow in things like that and I don’t want that.” it turns to a little happier one “Besides , with me gone, who will take care of your pathetic love life?”

Yukio punches him in the shoulder lightly, “Fuck you.”

“After the third date, babe.”

Yukio leaves without saying goodbye and only flipping him off, hearing the breathless goodbye and the howling laughter.

 

When he comes back to his apartment, he finds Kise lazily sprawled on their couch, watching tv. He turns at the sound of the door, his eyes sharpening as he welcomes Yukio.

“Hey.” Yukio greets with a small wave. Kise blinks slowly at him, as if searching him for something. Yukio shrugs it off and goes to change. He comes back with a pair of sweatpants and a loose long sleeved shirt. It’s probably one or two sizes bigger but it’s really fucking comfy.

He sits next to Kise, his body relaxing the moment his ass touches the soft cushion. Kise is flipping through the channels in light speed, and it gives him a headache. He doesn’t have the energy to say something and just watches until fucking finally he settles some drama that is obviously aimed at teenagers. It reminds him to give his family a call, he missed them.

Suddenly, a growl sounds from besides him and Kise stares at his stomach like it killed his whole family and buried them in dog shit.

Yukio clicks his tongue in disapproval, “You didn’t eat dinner.” He states. He doesn’t wait for an answer “Lucky for you, neither did I, and I’m too fucking tired to make something. Let’s order take out.” he looks at him in question, letting him decide what to order.

“Greek.” Yukio frowns.

“You hate Greek, Kise.”

“But you like it.” it’s true and Yukio’s feels his ears getting hotter.

He still narrows his eyes at him.

“The point is to order something both of us like, not just me. And Greek is too fucking heavy for this hour.”

He can see Kise’s imaginary dog ears drop in disappointment, but also relief, despite being the one to offer. He always scrunched his nose whenever Yukio devoured this kind of food,  volunteering now to eat it was odd.

Kise sighs, sensing his suspicion “I know I haven’t been the best roommate so far, and that I made senpai want to leave his own apartment,” he looks at Yukio, remorse evident in his almond eyes “I want to make up for that, and help you in the house. That’s why I want to you to let me do groceries and some chores. Even if it’s something small like ordering take out, I want to do it. Because you’ve been more than tolerant of me and I- I basically moved in on my own.”

Yukio is stunned, to say the least.

“You apologized before, Kise and I told you it’s fine already.”

“ I know, I know.” Kise looks at the floor, similarly to the previous time they had that discussion. “I just… I don’t want to walk around you like that again…” he trails off. “I don’t want you to have to get up way earlier than you have to, just to avoid seeing me. I want to do stuff to make up, no matter how small or stupid they might be.”

Yukio smiles fondly, “It’s been eating you this whole time, hasn’t it?” he get a nod as an answer.

“Speaking of eating, let’s get pizza, okay? I’m fine with any topping you want.” Kise perks up a bit and takes the phone to make the call.

Kise throws the phone on the table and leans back, also putting his head on Yukio’s shoulder. They stare at the tv, but not really paying attention. Yukio is too aware of the other’s proximity and tries to calm his sky rocketing heartbeat.

“How’s your date?” Kise murmurs.

“Great. But if looks could kill, Murasakibara would bury me into a fucking ditch.” He snorts.

Kise does too, “He doesn’t need a glare, he can crush your skull and then call Akashicchi to make it look like an accident.”

Oh, he’s fucking sure the redhead shorty has the ties to do that.

“Wow. If I knew that, I’ve taken Tatsuya to fucking space instead.”

Kise laughs, but it doesn’t sound as boisterous as his usual ones. It seems tired and somewhat resigned. “Did you go to see a romance movie? I bet senpai was putting his best moves on.”

“Nah, we saw a horror flick.”

“Oooh, even better. Holding hands while scared is an oldie but goodie.”

He shrugs slightly, hitting Kise’s temple with his shoulder, earning a whiny ‘ouch’ “Of course you’d know all the date formulas, you gigolo. Wonder why you haven’t been in a relationship for more than three weeks.”

He feels the weight of his shoulder and turns around to see Kise looking at him strangely.

But he doesn’t get the chance to ask, because the doorbell rings.

Kise fucking springs out of the couch, almost falling on his face (a shame, really) and opens the door, to the delivery man. Meanwhile Yukio flips through the channels, satisfied that he finds a basketball match between two American teams that he has heard of.

Kise comes back with two boxes of pizza and a six pack of beer cans. The latter makes Yukio raise an eyebrow.

“I didn’t hear you ordering that.”

Kise grins sheepishly, “Well… I thought we should relax a little…”

“You know what, fuck it. bring it here. I have late classes tomorrow, I don’t have to worry.” he rips one out of the package.

They eat, drink and comment on the match in the tv more energetically than they felt before. Yukio can feel the slightest of buzzes, still sober though, and his muscles loosen a bit. Kise’s too, he can tell from the way he tries to sprawl like an octopus on the couch, also gently pushing Yukio until he falls off. But he catches on fast and grabs him by the ear like a mom until he folds in himself, sulking.

The alcohol has made him laughing more than when he’s sober (his friends have told him that drunk him is like sober him’s alter ego) at Kise remarks about the game they are watching. Is it even the same one as before? Not a single fuck given.

At some point he started staring at Kise more than the tv, taking in his angular face lines, the golden blond hair that he knows it feels really soft and fluffy and the strong body his junior has. Kise always had a great body, he’s an athlete after all, and Yukio has seen him shirtless too many times to vouch his soul for that. He has his arms on the back of the couch and feet on the table (he doesn’t bother saying anything and instead he put his own up too).

One of his arms is almost around Yukio’s shoulders and he wants to pull it down so that Kise is touching him.

He must have drunk more than he thought.

“—npai, are you listening?” he’s snapped out of his thought when Kise is shaking him by the shoulders.

“Huh?”

“Senpai!” he pouts and his lips look really fucking kissable “you weren’t listening to me at all!”

“Sorry, so-rry.” He slurs, alarming the other. “Wha you’re sayin’?”

“Senpai, are you… are you drunk? From like, three cans?” he trails off.

“I’m fine, stupid brat.” He tries to collect himself.

“No, you are at least tipsy!” He grins and it’s full of mischief. “Senpai can’t hold his liquor, huh... Better get you some water.” He stands and Yukio immediately misses the warmth beside him.

“Thanks.” he takes the glass and gulps it down “It’s been a while since I drank alcohol.”

“now that you mention it, I haven’t seen you drink or not being a designated driver when you go out. Why’s that?”

“Just looking out for friends, I guess…” heat rushes to his face when he remembers what happened the last time he got drunk. Never again.

Kise looks at his face with an unreadable expression “So dependable senpai! we wouldn’t want anything unpleasant to happen, would we?”

“Says the one that goes out drinking every night.”

“It was NOT every night!” Kise whines, making Yukio laugh “You just enjoy making fun of me!”

“Who, me?”

“Don’t think I don’t know about the letter you wrote to the second years about not making me a captain! That was so mean!”

“Like hell I’d let you drive my team insane. Besides, your job was to be the best ace,” he looks at Kise and smiles “being captain would be a distraction.”

Kise’s frown falls off his face as he smiles back, shyly.

“I’m going to bed, are you?”

“Are you asking me to join you, senpai?” the seductive tone in his voice makes Yukio’s heart beat faster.

“I meant in your own fucking bed you brat!” he whacks him on the head, earning a satisfying whelp of pain.

“No, I have to check on a few details on one of my projects, the deadline is coming.”

“Hmm… You know, you should show me your works sometime.”  

 Kise smiles like Christmas came early, “Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t know shit about fashion and that kind of stuff, but I’m curious to what things do you make.”

The moment he finishes his sentence, Kise’s arms are wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. After the initial shock, his face and body become painfully hot and he can hear Kise’s breath next to his ear, harmonizing with his out of control heartbeat. He can’t move his own arms because they’re trapped in his sides, so he is completely helpless to Kise’s actions.

“Yeah…” he breathes and it’s so different than when Himuro was this close to him. This makes his brain fucking fry from embarrassment “…after I finished the projects, I’ll show them to you.” Each word is setting fire on his skin. He’d like so fucking much to see what face Kise’s making right now, what kind of face accompanies the soft and fucking innocent tone of his voice, so unlike the player front Kise puts on daily.

“I – I’m looking forward to it.” he curses himself for stuttering, “I wonder if you’re as good as in basketball.”

Kise lets him go. His smile is wide and determined “I promise, you’ll be really impressed.”

The truth is, he doesn’t doubt it. Even if he doesn’t know what projects he is doing, he’s seen Kise being really serious over them. That’s enough for Yukio to know that he’s making something amazing.

“We’ll see, goodnight.” He says in the end. Ego is still ego and he doesn’t want to inflate Kise’s that easily.  

“Good night senpai! sweet dreams!”

_Of course I will have sweet dreams you fucker, if you hug me like that._

He’s just glad Himuro isn’t here to mock him until he dies of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene with Kise and Kasamatsu was surprisingly hard to write. I realized I didn't have them interact as much as I'd like, and they are the main pairing so what the hell me??  
> I know i repeated an apology scene from the previous chapter, but it's because I believe that Kise would do something like that. He seems like the type of person to be stuck with situations like those, and he wouldn't stop until he apologized truly.  
> I also like the idea of Kasamatsu and Himuro 'playing' a bit with their fake relationship. Like, they would kiss without care and they wouldn't develop feelings for one another, because they are friends and they know where their hearts are. (Honestly, sometimes i'm like 'no, you're writing Kikasa and Murahimu, no the two of them together!' :P  
> The movie they went to see was 'Split'. I watched it a few weeks ago and as i was writing i was like 'that would be such a Himuro movie'!  
> Also, I only recently saw the end cards of the anime's episodes (I was binge watching and no time for endings. also the eding song wasn't much to my liking) and i saw the Kikasa and Murahimu ones and ... i died? yeah... so adorable!!! Of course Kasamatsu would dress like a dork! My darling!
> 
> Comments, Kudos are always welcomed! or simply having a pleasant read! I hope this fic make you as happy as it does me!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio and the terrible, amazing, no fucking good, very extraordinary day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei-llo readers! How's everyone doing!  
> Happy fucking spring everyone! I hope you enjoy this god forsaken season more than me! (I hate spring! My favourite season is winter.)
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter! And a long one! I didn't edit this profoundly, so it's bound to have mistakes! I will fix them in some point it the future!
> 
> But before that, i have a few things to say (you can skip of course!)
> 
> Firstly, thank you for the support you all have given me for this fic! It makes me very happy that you like it! Every comment and Kudo is deeply appreciated and even the fact that you give my story a chance is enough! THANK YOU! 
> 
> Secondly, (and that is about the story) i want to make clear that the endgame is Kikasa and Murahimu!  
> i was asked to write another fic, where Himuro and Kasamatsu senpai get together. And for those of you who want that, I'm sorry, but i can't write that! And that is for various reasons.
> 
> First, because I am a huge sucker for MuraHimu. It's literally the only pair that I want together in a fic and I've a really hard time reading something, no matter how exceptional it is, that they are shipped with other characters, unlike with Kikasa, that i have some other ships (although otp forever!). MuraHimu It's one of the first ships I've ever done since I started rewatching anime when I was older and it's definitely the ship that got me into the world of fanfiction (reading in the beginning for a long time and recently picking up writing). I know it's stupid and stubborn of me but i really have hard time not shipping those two. It's one of my silly attachments.
> 
> Secondly, I am really sick of the cliche fake relationship when in the end the fake couple becomes real. It's mostly from romance movies or tv shows i watched years ago, but it stuck on me. I try to write them having a relationship where they are friends that have no problem kissing or 'flirting', because they want the people they really really like to be jealous. Friends with benefits that REALLY stay friends. That's why I wanted to write the last scene of chapter four, i wanted to show that Yukio's feelings are deep and as much as he reprimands Kise and scolds him, he still loves the shitty player! Same with Himuro and Atsushi. They have years' worth of feelings for the 'miracles' that would be really difficult to get over. Even if the fic focuses on the fake relationship, remember that Kikasa and MuraHimu have years worth of memories together.
> 
> Lastly, If i was to write a story where they get together, it would be full of sadness and angst for Kise and Murasakibara (who you can say deserve it for being player or/and oblivious) but mostly for Yukio and Tatsuya. Quoting chapter 2 they would 'lick each other's wounds' until they maybe have romantic feelings for each other, but they wouldn't be as strong as what they had for the 'miracles' and there would be a guilt in Yukio's part of roping Tatsuya in his own petty plan(because he's the kind of guy that would totally feel that) that in the end, they are both hurting. They would end up breaking up, losing their beautiful friendship in the process. I would make myself cry if i wrote that. 
> 
> That was really fucking long, wasn't it?  
> Again, I'm really sorry for disappointing you! I really didn't mean to! I want to say that I will write a Kasamatsu and Himuro fic (in adifferent universe from this one) but i can't... in the slight chance that i write one, it will take way too much time, with other projects and the MuraHimu reason written above. 
> 
> But if one wants to write this version of the story or another, feel free! Just tell me so i can read it! I will try my best not to cry though! 
> 
> So after this hell of a word vomit, please enjoy the chapter!

Yukio should have been suspicious from the moment Himuro first texted about their second date.

The text started with ‘so there is this restaurant I heard about…’ and Yukio hadn’t even waited before he called him and says ‘Stop using psychology tricks on me and tell me where the fuck do you wanna go already!’. Himuro just dropped the whole innocent act with an evil laugh and told him the name of the restaurant and its address. He specifically said ‘don’t google it! I want to surprise you!’

That was the first strike.

The second strike was that the second date was only four days after their first. That didn’t alarmed him too much though. It was only a month before the midterms and soon they would both be drowned in all nighters , coffee and last minute revisions. He guessed he wanted to get this over with.

But the last strike was what told him for sure that there was something going on, and knowing Himuro, he was the one pulling the strings.

**From: Himuro Tatsuya**

**Dress fancy babe, I want to show off my hot boyfriend tonight! :P**

Fucking every-god damn- thing about this message screamed EVIL. From the ‘babe’ to the  fucking stupid emoji, his instincts told him ‘Abort the fucking mission’.

But he doesn’t listen, because he still has faith in humanity. Or it might be because Himuro is a manipulative bastard. When he offered to pay for the date,  Yukio of course was having none of it and of course Himuro used his own words from the first date, against him.

 _“You refuse to let others pamper you.”_ and _“Let yourself be spoiled for fucking once, okay?”_ he had said then and just like Himuro couldn’t argue then, Yukio can’t now.

He made a pact with a demon. An angelically beautiful one, but a demon nonetheless.

He puts his finest clothes, a sky blue dress shirt, black slacks and the only pair of shoes that looks remotely like dress shoes. He didn’t even remember owning them.

When he meets Himuro and walk together to the restaurant  he squints his eyes at the way too cheeky grin in the other’s face. When Himuro catches his stare, the fucker grins at him. and from the eye makeup he’s wearing, he looks even more evilly beautiful. 

“Here we are!” he exclaims way too fucking chirpy.

He takes a look at the restaurant and he groans at his ignorance.

Of fucking course Himuro would pick a restaurant as elegant, expensive and gorgeous looking as himself.  Himuro himself looks like he came out straight from one of those fashion shows that has the really expensive Italian brands that even an complete dense guy in fashion like Yukio knows.

They enter the restaurant, in which Himuro has booked a fucking reservation, and the hostess leads them to their table. He catches the way she ogles at Himuro, along with some of the other costumers they pass by.

He gives the hostess a tight smile (which he bets she just ignored, in order to drool over Himuro) and the moment she leaves them, he turns to his ‘boyfriend’.

“What the fuck are we doing here?”

Himuro doesn’t bat an eyelash at his outburst and smiles prettily and evilly “Whatever are you talking about, baby? I’m taking you on a date.” he coos.

“Okay…first of all, don’t ‘baby’ me. It’s fucking obnoxious. Secondly, I don’t have the cash to pay for this shit!” he balls his fist on the table.

Himuro looks over Yukio’s shoulder for the briefest second. Then he smirks and stretches one of his hands on one of his clenched fist “Don’t worry about that, I’ll pay for the both of us. All you have to do is have a good time, here with me.”

Before he can say anything, someone else interrupts them.

“Welcome to ‘Golden Eye’! How can I—senpai?”

Yukio almost chokes on air.

“K-Kise?!”

Kise seems equally stunned by him being here, almost dropping the two menus he holds in his hand. The traditional waiter attire of a simple white dress shirt, black vest and slacks have Yukio staring at him even more and the inevitable blush finally coming to rest on his face.

Of course he would score a job in such a fancy ass restaurant, with his model like looks.

None of them had anything to say, so Himuro decides to keep the conversation flowing, the amusement clear in his voice.

“Hello Kise-kun! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Both Yukio and Kise turn to Himuro, one with slowly seething rage and the other with a cool and professional smile.

“A year or so, in fact.” He answered “Can I ask why are you here?”

“For a date of course! I heard about this restaurant being a good date place. What a coincidence that you work here as well, right?”

“But senpai went on a date a few days ago.” Kise narrows his eyes at Himuro, who keeps his smile on, undeterred.

“Well,” Himuro starts and his tone turns like one would use when they explain foreign things to toddlers “when two people are dating, Kise-kun, they want to see each other as soon as possible. So, the go to lots of dates. Yukio-san told me you don’t seriously date a lot, and I think that it’s only reasonable to have questions about unknown things.”

With each word the atmosphere is turning more tense and Kise’s glare turns downright poisonous. Yukio hasn’t seen such a hostile expression in his face since maybe when they faced Haizaki at the winter cup.

Yukio is actually impressed by the balls Himuro has to not even flinch or avert his eyes from Kise’s and continues to address him calmly and with a smooth voice, “Now, can we please have our menus? I am really looking forward to taste the food here.”

Kise seems to snap out of his death stare, and in moves that can only be described as robotic, he hands them the menu’s. Yukio is in a trance as he takes his from Kise’s hands, the molten gaze making him really fucking uncomfortable.

“I’ll be back when you’re ready to order.” his voice’s is ice cold, he gives the stiffest of bows and walks away.

When he’s out of sight, Yukio realizes that Himuro’s hand is still above his. He yanks it away and kicks him under the table so hard that the other yelps in surprise and bends his body to rub the injured area.

“What the fucking fuck was that!?” he whisper-yells, aware that they are other people in the restaurant.

Himuro finally bursts, laughing loudly. It’s truly a beautiful sound, and other guests that have turned to them seem enchanted by him.

But to Yukio, it sounds like an evil witch taunting him and damning him to suffer for the rest of his days.

Sensing his anger and confusion Himuro elaborates, “Oh god! Took you long enough to snap!  For your information, I asked Taiga about Kise-kun’s workplace. I’m surprised you didn’t know from the get-go. But then again, I’ve learned to associate denseness with you.”

“Hey-”

Himuro ignores him and raises his hand, “Excuse me, Kise-kun! We’re ready to order!”

Kise comes towards them, holding a tablet “Yes?” he says; he seems calmer that before.

“I’ll have the carbonara, please and thank you.” He hands him the menu, which Kise takes with unnecessary force.

He then turns to Yukio, and instantly every coherent thought he had evaporated from his brain. He refuses to lock eyes with Kise again, but the intensity of the gaze burns holes into him. 

“Yukio-san, didn’t you tell me you were going to order the steak?” Himuro ‘saves’ him (Yukio assumes he’s not going to let anyone except him make a fool out of him, not even Yukio himself.)

“Y-yeah”  Fucking stutter.

Himuro, being the evil villain he is, doesn’t miss it either.

“Ohhh, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed! Don’t you think so, Kise-kun?” that earns him a strong kick in the leg.

“Frisky, too.” he chuckles.

Kise, who went back to being as stiff as a board, doesn’t acknowledge the question, “Is that all?”

“So professional. Bravo, Kise-kun! Is it because Yukio-san is here?” he winks at Kise “Want to make senpai notice you?”

Kise leaves the table.

Yukio kicks him again and again and again.

“I’m going to fucking slaughter you!” he says as he kicks him. Himuro has had enough, and grabs his leg from beneath the table.

“I am trying to get you laid Yukio-san. And obviously, you won’t get anywhere by yourself, you need my help. Will you let me help you, like we agreed?” he hisses.

Yukio stops his subtle thrashing and goes plaint in his seat, shoulders slumping.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“Nope! But, I will stop, if you look at me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn’t like to see Kise-kun with all his buttons pushed.” Himuro goes back to smirking.

He honestly can’t. It’s petty, he knows, but watching Kise getting of his high horse is like a small revenge to every memory he has of the blond pissing Yukio of, including high school.

Himuro didn’t need to listen to his answer, he assumes that his eyes were enough proof.

Their plates come from another waitress, who said that ‘Kise-kun’s busy with other tables’ when Yukio asked before he could help himself. They eat in silence, or having light conversation that makes Yukio a tiny fraction less mad at Himuro.

The place is also getting a lot more packed. Fancy business men come for a break or a meeting, old couples dressed like it’s two decades ago and people that scream filthy rich as they walk by.

Curiously, he asks Himuro about how did he get that much money to pay not only for himself, but for Yukio too.

“My parents have successful careers. Mom’s is a director in a hospital, dad’s a famous neurosurgeon. They send me money every month and it’s more than enough.”

“So you’re a rich kid, huh… I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Himuro raises an eyebrow, “Is that an insult?”

“Fuck yeah it is.” Yukio smirks, for the first time he feels relaxed since they went in the restaurant.

But that moment is gone when Himuro gets up from his seat.

“I need to use the restroom. I’ll be back in a bit.” He winks at him.

Now that he’s alone at the table, he takes his time watching the other patrons more closely, trying his best not to be seen. There are not many people in their age, most of them are middle aged. There are a few families with kids and Yukio stares at the one a couple of tables away from them. They had three kids, none of them seems older than 6 years old. The parents are busy trying to soothe two toddlers, a boy and a girl, that keep fussing in their seats. He locks eyes with who seems like the oldest one, a girls wearing a frilly purple dress.

He smiles his warmest smile at her and gives her a little wave. The girl smiles back, one of her front teeth missing,  and returns the motion more openly. Yukio laughs warmly at her before the girl’s mother reprimands her for bothering the other patrons and smiles apologetically at Yukio. He keeps his smile on, assuring her that he’s fine.

His eyes start roaming around again and as they turn towards the doors that the staff comes in and out of, he locks eyes with Kise.

Now that the initial embarrassment has mostly passed, he finds more courage to keep the eye contact. Kise studies him, he can tell, his eyes wondering up and down the parts of his body that are visible. Yukio shudders, his neck feels hot under the scrutiny. Kise’s gaze is curious, searching and … surprised?

Okay, Yukio is never the type to dress fancy, but isn’t it too fucking rude be that surprised about it?

He breaks the eye contact with one last glare and looks over his shoulder just in time to see Himuro coming back from the restroom.

But he’s too busy fixing his shirt to see the waitress that comes from the other direction, that when they are both passing by him, he bump into each other.

Making the waitress’s tray wobble and despite her brave attempts at balancing it back, the bottle of wine topples and spills.

But not on Himuro, not even on the fucking floor, on _him_. Because the waitress was almost next to him when she was passing.

 _Of course she fucking was._ With his luck, it might as fucking well rain embarrassing photos of his childhood.

He doesn’t register it at first, but as he felt a coldness in his pants, the gasps of the staff near him become more audible.

 

“I’m so sorry!” the girl is almost in tears, watching him carefully and waiting for him to blow up.

“It’s only wine, nobody died.” He tries to joke, “Can I have a towel though?”

The girl is bolting to the staff room the moment he finishes his sentence.

In the meantime, Himuro has already grabbed napkins from the table and has kneeled in from of him, patting at places where the wine has stained the most.

Including the areas of his lap that were too fucking close to his crotch.

“Hey!” he tries to swat him off, but the other doesn’t budge.

“Stay still.” He orders.

“Mind your goddamn hands, you bastard!” Yukio hisses.

Himuro looks up at him, fake pouting, “Mind you, my hands are really capable, Yukio-san.” one of his hands travels up his torso and grabs the back of his neck, the other staying onto his thigh “You’ll learn that soon .” he whispers and the whole scene seems so lewd that he’s sure they’d be kicked out of the restaurant.

“Don’t worry.” Himuro reads his thoughts, again. “No one important is watching.” He leans close to him, eyes flashing with amusement.

“But… if you’d like, I can make them watch as—”

“Your towel is here.”

Fuck this shit.

Seriously… fuck everything.

“Thank you very much, Kise-kun.” Himuro pulls his hand away from Yukio’s neck, but it goes back on resting in onto his other thigh. “Aren’t you a reliable one?”

Yukio takes the towel from Kise’s hand, trying not to dwell on the millisecond of their fingers touching and mutters a small ‘thanks’. He starts drying himself off as well as he can, not looking neither one of them.

Himuro tells Kise to bring them the bill and when the other is gone, he starts chuckling.

Yukio’s eyes snap back up, “Is this funny to you, you fucker?”

“Extremely.”

“Well, at least one of use is having a good fucking time.” he almost snarls, cursing even more at the stains in his shirt. He’ll have hell when he washes them later.

“Hey,” Himuro says, his voice lacking his mirth for fucking once today, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention earlier. I didn’t mean for you to have a bad time.” he gently takes the towel from Yukio’s hand, folds it to a clean side and towels his abdomen.

“Really…” he deadpans.

“Okay, coming here, where Kise-kun works was a part of the plan, but having wine spilled all over you?” he asks rhetorically, “Not in a public place, at least.”

Yukio squints his eyes at him, waiting for the other to elaborate.

But he instantly regrets it when the first words come off the other’s mouth.

“Because I wouldn’t be against pouring it on you in a hotel  roo-hmphhhh” Yukio slaps his hands on the Himuro’s mouth, his face turning so red that he’s afraid he’ll be set on fire.

“What the fuck, Tatsuya! There are children in here!”

Himuro rolls his eyes and tries to speak, but everything sounds muffled. Yukio doesn’t take his hands away. He doesn’t give a shit what he wants to say.

And in that position, with Himuro still on his knees next to him and Yukio desperately covering the fucking sewer that he calls a mouth, Kise catches them. His eyes are confused and steely, not giving more emotion than that.

But what the hell is wrong with his timing?

He lets go of Himuro, “Pay up, rich boy.” He motions to Kise.

Himuro raises an eyebrow, but pulls out his wallet. He gives the credit card to Kise who scans it in the machine and tells him to press the code.

Yukio foolishly thought he could relax, but this is Himuro. He always has something up his sleeve.

As he punches in the code he asks Kise with his usual leveled voice “Kise-kun, Can you tell me when the nearest hotel is? I don’t know the district very well.”

“That’s it! had enough of your shit!” he grabs Himuro by the forearm, snatching the card from a stunned Kise’s hands and leaving the restaurant with a flaming face and enough humiliation to last him a lifetime.

Once they were a fucking good distance away from the restaurant, he walked a fucking lot just like leaving the building means his embarrassment will be left behind too, Yukio lets go of Himuro and breathes heavily, trying to exhale the anger from his body.

He mumbles curses that would make his mother very disappointed in him and refused to look at Himuro. He’s afraid that if he does, he will end up with blood on his hands.

The cold wind touching his very wet clothes doesn’t help the situation.

Wait, what?

“Fuck!” he groans loudly, “I fucking forgot my fucking coat!” 

“Here,” Himuro gives him his coat, “We’re already near my place, already.”

“My phone and wallet are in the pockets. And even my fucking keys.”

“All the more reason to come to mine. As for your coat, I’m sure Kise-kun will be more than glad to take it.” he winks, “Or you can call him from mine.”

“What makes you think that I remember his number?” he raises an eyebrow in question.

“I’m really sure that you remember it, along with your house number and each of your parents’ and siblings’, if they have a phone.”

 Yukio actually gapes at him.

“Dammit.” He mutters at his put on Himuro’s coat. It’s a little long at the sleeves and a little tight at the shoulders, but beyond that, it fits more than okay.

And if it gets stained from his dress shirt, that’s not his problem.

The walk to Himuro’s apartment is short like he said.

“Is Murasakibara going to be here?” he asks when the other pulls out his keys.

“Not until later. He’s possibly still attending his internship practice.”

“Huh…”

“I can sense you doubt, Yukio san, and I can assure you that Atsushi is not as lazy as he presents himself, especially about things he likes.” He opens the door, “In fact, there might be a piece or two from something he made left.”

He takes off the coat and hangs it behind the door, and stands to observe the place.

 It’s small but not bleak. There are a few photos here and there, mostly family ones and from their basketball clubs. There is a relatively big plasma tv and two gigantic couches, probably to fit Himuro’s way taller than average roommate. The kitchen is larger than in Yukio’s apartment, with a huge fridge and oven.

Himuro comes back with a folded change of clothes, “You can take a shower, if you want. The bathroom is the second door on the right.”

“You’re being oddly nice.” Yukio raises an eyebrow at him.

“I can be nice.”

“Can and will are two very different concepts, you know.” Yukio smirks.

Himuro laughs sarcastically, “I still can kick you out of my house—”

“I’m going, I’m going, for fucks sake.” He strides to the bathroom, fully aware that Himuro wouldn’t do such a thing.

 

 The bathroom is also big, pristine white, and honestly, heaven looking. he reluctantly undresses himself, leaving the wine stained clothes at the sink carefully.

The water is warm on his skin, relaxing his muscles and his mood. He’s been tense since he the beginning of their date, and the following events of it didn’t help at all.

He shakes his head, drops of water move with his hair and grabs the most expensive looking shampoo. He actually recognizes the brand, being one of the million product lines Kise uses. He is sure that it’s Himuro’s, so he uses a shit ton of it.

There is a knock on the door that startles him.

“I left the towels and a change of clothes on the washing machine. Leave yours where they are, I’m going to wash them later. ” Himuro’s voices echoes.

He quickly finishes the shower, towels himself off and changes into the clothes Himuro left for him, a casual grey long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants and black boxers. The last two fit him just fine although the sweatpants need a folding or two to shorten. The shirt fits him just like Himuro’s coat, clinging to him snuggly, like one of his own shirts.

When he’s sure he won’t trip over, he heads to the living room where Himuro is sitting cross-legged on one of the couches watching tv.

“Everything okay?” he asks when he feels Yukio in the room.

“Yeah, still a little weird that I’m wearing your underwear.”

The other shrugs, “We’re boyfriends, it’s normal we share clothes. Are you disappointed that it mine?”

Yukio flushes red at that.

“You can steal one from his drawer, you know.”

“Speaking from experience, aren’t we?”

Now it’s Himuro’s turn to flush red. Yukio laughs heartily at him.

“Hey.”

“You’ve been messing with me all day. It goes both ways.”

Himuro clicks his tongue, “Shut up and watch tv with me.” he pulls Yukio so that he’s sitting next to him and pulls his head on his lap.

Yukio wants to protest but Himuro’s fingers running through his hair feels oddly calming. He hadn’t had anyone do that before other than his mother.

“What are you watching?”

“An American series,  I turn on the subtitles.” They both focus on the screen as they speak, Himuro more intently than Yukio. He must like this show, he thinks.

“Good, because I’m shit at it.”

“don’t you have an English class on uni?”

“I repeat, I’m shit at it.” they both snort at that.

“I can tutor you. I’ve been so many years in the states after all.”

“I’ll hold you on to that.” he sighs.

They watch as the current episode ends and another one begins in the same comfortable position, sounds like their breathing, the occasional sneeze, laugh and comment accompany it.

They pause and sit up for a little bit for Yukio to text Kise about his coat. He could always send to his own phone, but it’s locked and he doesn’t want the sneaky brat to lay his hands on it.

Speaking of sneaking brat, Himuro puts his head on Yukio’s shoulder, watching as he types.

“Tell him that he’s welcome to dinner.” He speaks next to his ear.

“Are you going to do the same shit you did today?” he asks.

“I’ll keep it down.  I promise.” He says and shows Yukio his hands to show that his fingers aren’t crossed.

“Fine.” he types the message. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to let his guard down from now on.

Himuro’s going to get a taste of his own medicine, that is certain.  

 

The afternoon is passing and none of the miracles have come to knock on their door. At some point during those hours, they end up watching the Titanic, Himuro straight up freaked out when he learnt that Yukio hasn’t see it.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen this masterpiece?” he looks at him like he’s crazy.

Yukio shrugs, the action seems to offend Himuro even more, “I know what it’s about.” He scratches the back of his neck, “My mom like it a lot and I’ve heard that god awful song, but I guess I didn’t care for it that much…”

“Didn’t care for i-…” Himuro’s jaw drops, his visible grey eye widening more than Yukio has ever seen “We’re watching it, right now.”

Now they are at the end of the movie where old Rose is throwing the pendant in the sea and Yukio flips.

“What the flying fuck?! The researchers spent millions to dig that out and she throws it away?! What the fuck old hag?!” he curses loudly.

Himuro is blowing his nose, still recovering from Jack’s death scene, “You didn’t cry in Jack’s death! What kind of monster are you?!”

“The kind that can see that he could clearly fit in that door, but he was too stupid to do so! It’s natural selection” he argues.

Himuro audibly gasps, lifts the pillow he was hugging tightly just a minute before and hovers over Yukio, hitting him with it.

“You take that back!”

“No fucking way!”  Yukio tries desperately to avoid getting hit, shielding his face with his arms.

But Himuro is relentless, “How dare you?!” he attacks Yukio with the pillow over and over again.

Yukio’s hands try to prevent the other from killing him, grabbing his arms to stop and ends up looking at Himuro straight in the eye.

Or eyes. Both of them are exposed, his hair swept back. His face is flushed, including his eyes, but it’s not obvious. They are both breathing hard and Himuro is balanced above him. if he moves his arms, he can shove him away and end his current assault.

But instead he ends up laughing. Hysterically so.

Himuro pulls back from him, looking at him like he went crazy. But Yukio doesn’t give a shit. The whole situation seems hilarious right now.

“Why are you laughing?” Himuro asks tentatively.

“B-becau-se,” he wheezes out, “tha-at’s the most emot-tion I’ve seen on yo-ou. Li-ke eeever.” He breathes out, “All f-for a s-stupid movie.”

“That movie won ten Oscars.” Himuro mumbles, embarrassed. It makes Yukio go into a laughing fit all over again.

Then Himuro joins him. it starts as a low chuckle, but it escalates as a boisterous laugh, with both of them clutching their bellies and curling on themselves.

It takes minutes for them to calm down and even though the laughter leaves their vocal chords, it remains in their eyes and faces.

“You’re beat red right now.” Himuro snickers tiredly from so much laughing.

“No shit.” Yukio breathes deeply, “Have you seen yourself.”

“Oh please, I look amazing as always.”

He does. Yukio can’t argue with that. He’s even more charming and stunning with the flush all over his face.

“And besides,” Himuro continues “you don’t make fun of people’s favorite stuff without consequences. You’re just like Taiga.” He huffs.

“oh?”

“Yeah, he made fun of the Titanic when we were back in the States too and I took my revenge.”

“Something evil, I imagine.” Yukio scoffs.

“I made him dogsit eleven dogs. He’s terrified of them.”

Yukio can’t help but bark another laugh.

“You’re diabolical.”

“I never denied it.”

 They don’t notice the door being unlocked and only turn around when they hear a lazy drawl of ‘Muro-chin, I’m home, I found Kise-chin in the way’.

This is how Kise and Murasakibara find them, sitting close to each other, the couch’s cushions spread out on the floor and them with flushed faces, still regaining their breath.

“Oh welcome back Atsushi. Hello again Kise-kun.”

“What’s he doing here Muro-chin?”

“Forgot my keys in my coat.” Yukio answers. He doesn’t like the brat attitude of acting like he’s not here.

“Senpai!” Kise runs to him and squirms his way between Himuro and Yukio. They both find that very amusing and puppy like, “what are you wearing?” he asks scanning him up and down with his eyes.

“Those?” he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, “They’re Tatsuya’s. you know mine are stained with wine.”

Kise’s face gets closer to his and Yukio’s heart skips a goddamn beat, “You don’t smell like wine though.” He tilts his head in question.

Yukio’s face is set aflame.  

Himuro answers that with a smug expression, “He had a shower here. Couldn’t let the boyfriend to stink like a drunk, right?”

They both watch amused as Murasakibara’s face darkens and hear Kise’s sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t worry big guy. I used Tatsuya’s products. Him and Kise use the same.”

Murasakibara does what he always does when Yukio is near; he gives him the shiftiest eyes he’s ever seen.

He ignores it, preferring to look back at Kise who is gripping his coat with an iron grip.

“Thanks for bringing it here. And sorry for the trouble earlier at the restaurant.”

Kise smiles brightly at him, “It’s nothing! I like it when senpai relies on me! And don’t worry! It’s nothing that hadn’t happened before.”

“Th-that’s good. Not that it happened before because, you know, it’s troublesome for you, but—”

Kise chuckles, “I know what you meant senpai. I told you it’s fine.”

He looks around and sees that Himuro has moved on from the couch to the kitchen, where he talks amicably with Murasakibara.

“You want something in particular for dinner, Yukio-san, Kise-kun?” Himuro asks them.

“We should leave, we don’t want to burden you.” Kise surprisingly tells them.

“It’s not a problem. The more, the merrier, right Atsushi?”

“No, they should leave.”

 

Brief silence.

 

Then a tired sigh came from Himuro, “Atsushi, please…”

“He’s right!” Kise quips, “Murasakibaracchi’s tired from his internship and…” he lowers his head down guiltily, “I am, too, from the restaurant.” He says in a small voice.

Yukio’s heart squeezes in his chest.

“Maybe you’re rig—”

“That’s precisely why I insist you stay.” Himuro smiles at them. “I mean, you should rest before you go out again right? And besides, you won’t have to bother making dinner in your apartment because I’ll take care of it.”

Kise and Himuro stare at each other with smiles on their faces and the atmosphere between them is too fucking pleasant that makes Yukio want to throw up into his mouth.

He decides to interrupt before they start farting rainbows.

“Fine, we’ll stay .”

Murasakibara groans loudly and he can tell that Kise is holding in his own.

Himuro’s smile is radiant, “Perfect! I’ll make something light. Atsushi, if you’re tired, you can lay on the couch. I’ll handle this alright on my own.”

Murasakibara’s drags himself to the living room and lays on the unoccupied couch, facing away from everyone.

“I’ll help.” Yukio gets up from his place and joins Himuro in the kitchen.

“Yukio-san, no.” the other orders, “You’re a guest here.”

Yukio ignores him and stays. “I’m staying. Fucking deal with it.”

 Himuro snorts but doesn’t try to stop him. He sees Kise staring at them intently.

“Don’t you dare come in here!” Yukio scolds him playfully, “I know you’re learning but this isn’t our home to experiment, okay?”

Kise looks disappointed, the imaginary dog ears Yukio likes to put in his head flatten sadly.

Himuro knows what to do in the kitchen, which makes the process take minimum time. Himuro insists on setting the table alone, which Yukio allows with an amused glance at him.

The miracles come to the table in surprising speed, purposely trying to make Yukio and Himuro not sit next to each other in movements that seem to be too fucking planned. In the end, Kise sits next to Kasamatsu and across from them sit Himuro and Murasakibara respectively.

The dinner is starts as a silent affair, everyone minding their own plates and not bothering to make any conversation. It’s not awkward per se, but he can feel the occasional (and starting to feel familiar by now) glare from Murasakibara and Kise glancing his way from the corner of his eye.

Of course Himuro can't take in the silence without the urge to utterly fucking destroy it.

He and Yukio lock eyes as the former smiles slyly.

“Himuro-san, that’s my leg.” Kise says.

Yukio blushes for the millionth time today and he’s already feeling like he’s getting old much fucking sooner.

But Himuro’s smile stays on his gorgeous and infuriating face and doesn’t break eye contact with Yukio.

“I was caught!” he says with the fakest tone of surprise, “I’m so sorry Kise-kun, I aimed too much on the left.”

Then he feels a sock-glad foot caressing his calf and he visibly shudders.

“Tatsuya.” He hisses.

“What? The table is too small to stretch out.” his foot keeps on going up his leg.

“Muro-shin~ I wanna eat desert~”

“it’s too late for desert Atsushi. Didn’t you say you were tired?”

“I’m never tired for desert Muro-chin.”

Himuro chuckles warmly and looks at Murasakibara, “Maybe later, depends on if you finish your food.”

“Senpai, can you pass me the salt?”

“It’s right in front of you, you dumbass!”

“But my arms are tired!”

“Stop your whining already! Next thing you’re going to ask me to feed you or some shit.”

Yukio knows he fucked up the moment those words leave his mouth.

God fucking dammit, why doesn’t he think before he speaks!

Kise’s eyes sparkle like he showered in fucking glitter, he grabs Yukio’s hands on his own, “Senpai is so caring!”

“Let me go you dumbass!” he looks at Himuro for some kind of support, but he find none of it because Himuro is too fucking busy ogling Murasakibara like he’s water in the fucking desert.

He manages to kick Kise in the shin and releasing his hands and goes back on his own plate.

This turns into an ongoing theme for the rest of the dinner, him and Himuro not being able to speak another word to each other because the two giant babies next to them can’t stand not being in the center of attention and distracting them in their own ways. Kise keeps being way too comfortable in Yukio’s personal space (and he’ll die a fucking liar before he admits that he more than likes it) and Murasakibara is being a giant lazy cat around Himuro. The latter seems to also enjoy it, judging by his fond expressions and openness.

The dinner from hell (or heaven in some aspects) Kise all but drags him to the front door, whining about how tired he is. But Yukio can’t help but sympathize with him, working at costumer service for so many hours must be hell on earth, even for someone as extroverted and social as Kise.

Yukio feels silly with Himuro’s casual clothes and his own fancy shoes and coat. But Kise and Himuro assure him that he looks fine. Murasakibara tells him that he’ll seem just as grumpy with whatever he wears.

In an odd sense, he appreciates it more that the compliments he gets from the two model photoshoot ready ikemens.

“Dinner was amazing, thank you for having us.” Yukio bows politely and then grabs the back of Kise’s head to make do the same.

“Thank you for having us.” Kise mumbles. Yukio blames it on the exhaustion he feels and not on his trademark rudeness.

Himuro waves a hand dismissively.

“You’re always welcome here.”

“No you’re not,” Murasakibara states, “Muro-chin is lying.”

Himuro flicks his forehead, earning pained whine from the other. “I’m very sorry, he gets a little cranky when he’s tired.”

“Well, we should go.” Kise smiles too cheekily and links his arm with Yukio’s.

“Aww, are you going to leave without my goodbye kiss, Yukio-san.”

“Bye!” Kise and Murasakibara yell in sync, dragging their respective roommates out or in the house.

Yukio is too flustered and lets himself be dragged like a doll by his junior.

The cold air hits him like a brick in the face, bringing an involuntary shiver out of his body. He quickly button his coat to get some warmth.

“Here.” he feels something soft being wrapped around his neck loosely and notices that it’s Kise’s purple scarf. He blushes and buries himself into the fabric, in a desperate attempt to hide it.

“Thanks.” He muffles out. Then his eyes snap back up at Kise. “Hey, what about you, you’re gonna get a cold, dumbass!” he goes to pull out the scarf, but Kise’s hands are on his, effectively stopping him.

“It’s alright, senpai! I don’t get sick easily.” He puffs his chest proudly.

“You’re right, idiots don’t get sick.” He snickers and passes a gaping Kise.

“You’re so mean senpai! I even bothered to bring your coat to you!”

“I’m your senior you dumbass! It’s your responsibility to respect help!” Yukio whacks him in the back of the head.

Kise mumbles something that doesn’t sound like Japanese at all.

“What was that?” he asks.

Kise frantically waves his hands in front of him, “Nothing!”

Yukio narrows his eyes and continues to walk.

He starts looking at the ground, careful not to step on anything and possibly ruin Himuro’s sweatpants. He bends down too many times to fold them up again and again, and Kise is oddly silent, not whining about him taking too long.

He gets up and stares at Kise with a perplexed look.

“Why the fuck are you walking behind me?”

Kise shrugs stiffly, not looking at him in the eyes.

“You know senpai, it’s alright if it gets dirty, we can wash it”

“Of course we will, you brat, but I want to be careful with other people’s stuff.”

He doesn’t notice his junior’s smile getting coy, he’s too busy avoiding puddles and dogshit.

But he surely fucking feels it when something touches the back of his knees and back and the next thing he knows, he’s being lifted and faces a smirking Kise.

“W-w-what the hell are you doing?!” he snarls, wiggling around.

But Kise’s grip tightens even more, “I’m helping senpai! Didn’t you say it’s my responsibility?”  

Yukio pulls at the other’s piercing, making it as painful as he can, “I didn’t tell you to start carrying them around asshole!”

Kise tilts his head to take his ear out of Yukio’s fingers. “But I was trying to help!”

“Well, put me down!”

“No.”

“What?!”

“the apartment is twenty minutes away and in the rate we’ve been going, we’ll take over an hour!”

There is the whine he was waiting for. Yet he can’t find himself getting mad. Probably because he’s in a too intimate position with Kise. His face turns bright red and he sighs.

“Fine, but if you drop me, I’ll break your legs!” he tries to fake the anger in his voice and hide his embarrassment.

“Roger that!”

Kise walks confidently, certain that he won’t drop him, but he glances at him once in a while and smiles brightly. Yukio finds himself relaxing slowly, even attempting to rest his head upon his shoulder.

The exhaustion of the day and the constant mood swing he had, have taken a toll on him without him realizing it. His blinking is getting slower and his breathing deeper.

He knows he should wait till they’re home, but Kise’s embrace is too comfortable, calming and warm despite the weather.

Soon, he falls asleep in it, looking at Kise’s face and smelling his scent from his scarf with every breath he takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes everywhere, am i right people? Don't worry, i will fix them sometime!  
> I wanted to post the chapter for you readers! i wrote a small part of it a week ago but then i was stuck! the rest of it came over the weekend!  
> The final number of chapter will be either 7 or 8, i'll figure it out as i go!
> 
> thank you so much of reading! Comment if you like, i always want to here your thought on it!
> 
> see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Kasamatsu is a badass! I love him so much! I think he's adorable and handsome and amazing and I want to platonically hug the living daylights out of him!  
> Leave a Kudo or a comment if you want and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> *frantically waves because I'm shit in social situations but still want my readers to know that I appreciate them*


End file.
